


Fool For You

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghoulies, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, Protective Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers, bughead - Freeform, riverdale high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betty struggles with her relationship with Archie, seeing how he flirts with other girls flat out in front of his face. She runs into a new face more than usual, and finds herself interested in the lifestyle he leads.

Riverdale High, for as long as it dates back to, had been split into two sectors. The Southside and the Northside. The cliques and  _gangs_  were selective in nature, some were even dangerous. There were the jocks and cheerleaders, like every school, who held a high status. There were the geeks and book nerds, as did other towns. There were the stoners, who people steered clear from, like usual. There were the bad kids, but stepping it up a notch here at Riverdale High, there were the Serpents and the Ghoulies, two infamous gangs.

Some people were unique though, like Betty Cooper, cheerleader, journalist, and nerd, who was a sophomore at Riverdale High. To an outsider, she was the perfect girl next door, with her tight blonde ponytail and her All-American lifestyle, but that wasn’t all she was. Betty was sharp as a knife, always on top of things. Smart was an understatement of what she was. Good was also an understatement. She was like no one else, but to the people who knew her, well that different nature made her a bit of a weirdo. She was an easy target to make fun of, despite her boyfriend, who was the quarterback of the school’s football team. He didn’t look out for her the way a boyfriend should, everyone knew it, but no one was going to speak up to a jock unless it was necessary. They were supposed to be together, but  _they weren’t_ supposed to be together, _if that makes sense,_  she wondered.

Currently, she had just left the lunchroom with an excuse of an article deadline for the Blue and Gold, unable to continue listening to her boyfriend flirt with every other cheerleader sitting around them. He was making a complete fool out of her by the way he was acting, and she did not like it nor find it funny, like he and the other boys did. Archie was well aware of her insecurities and the controlling, disrespectful attitude her mother held towards her; he knew how all of that made her feel. All in all, right now, she was frustrated and needed nothing more than to get out.

With her head down, Betty walked down the hallway towards the office of the Blue and Gold, just praying to get an escape. She felt her fingers digging into her palms, like it was her only way to feel something other than her feelings of exclusion. She didn’t realize how the piercing sensation made her breath go unsteady. Well, that is until she ran directly into someone with a very tall, strong frame. The impact made her realize she needed to catch her breath, but when she looked up to apologize for bumping into the person in front of her, that idea seemed useless.

It was a Southside Serpent; Sweet Pea, to be exact. “Watch where you’re fucking going, blondie,” he seethed tauntingly. If looks could kill, Betty would be long gone. He was dangerous, there was no doubt about that, and so were his two friends that stood next to him, Fangs Fogarty and Toni Topaz. Toni was cackling at Betty’s nervous nature while Fangs watched in amusement. They were degrading her like so many others did, but just because it was them, it felt ten times worse.

Betty tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat. Honestly, maybe it was because of how naive she was, but she didn’t think they were bad people, just  _scary_  people. She knew very well that they were capable of more than the some could even imagine, and the last thing she wanted was to be a victim. Shuffling until she was standing as straight as she could bring herself to, she nervously batted her eyes between all three of them before landing back on Sweet Pea. “I’m sorry. I’m a clumsy one,” she forcibly said with a chuckle, like it was no big deal. With that, she weakly smiled and turned to walk away.

To Betty’s dismay, the Serpent girl with pink hair reached for her forearm, bringing her to a stop. “You think that apology was enough?” Toni spat. To most, a simple ‘sorry’ would most certainly be enough, but not for one of them, especially not when it was coming from a privileged Northsider. “You ran into him, you fucking fool.”

 _Fool,_ Betty lingered on thought of the insult, not realizing her mind drifting off. She really hadn’t felt herself today, and now was not the time to be out of reach. Fool, though? She’s never been called that. Sure, it could’ve been worse, it has been, but this was just new. When she thinks of that word, she mostly thinks of the definition, and Betty was anything but stupid and unwise. Maybe the fact that she stumbled into a gang member was foolish, maybe the fact that she was still with a boy who didn’t care about her wellbeing was foolish, but she herself was not and never will be a fool. She wondered how bad the reaction would be if she was to speak on the misdirection of Toni’s insult, but didn’t have the chance to think more into it before she felt her long nails digging into her shoulder as she pushed her.

“Listen when I’m fucking talking to you,” Toni hissed, threateningly stepping forward. Betty was aware of her surroundings once again, clenching her fists even tighter than before, disregarding the feeling of blood seeping through her fingers. “You apologize when—”

“Enough,” a stern, cold voice boomed through the mostly empty hallway. The fear that Betty was feeling was clearly now spread out to be on the three Serpent’s faces. It was, of course, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader in history of the Serpents at only eighteen years old. He was stronger and more powerful than any other who had been in line for the Serpent throne. He was savage when the time called for it. He was the one to fear. But, despite all his menaces, Jughead was reserved, quiet, and constantly brooding… no one could really say they’ve ever seen him genuinely smile. He kept to himself until an act needed to be taken. He was quite interesting. His friends and Betty wondered why he bothered speaking up now, but regardless of the perplexity of the situation, he did. “She apologized. Now keep moving,” he ordered, and they obeyed, scrambling away.

Jughead fixed his beanie as they hurriedly stalked past him before shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Betty wanted to know how his hold on them was so strong. She wanted to know why he told them to keep moving instead of letting them pick on her. She wanted to know what he stood for and why.  _Is his life always like this? Where he demands and they obey? Does he have a life outside of that?_  Like said before, he was interesting… a complete mystery, despite the fact that everyone knew exactly who he was.

Then the high alert that he probably expected to be thanked rang her ears. She straightened up, not knowing if she really should speak up or not.  _Did he want me to thank him the way Sweet Pea wanted me to apologize? What do I do?_ Just like last time, before something had the chance to coming to the surface, she was cut off. Jughead’s stormy blue eyes met hers and a poised smirk graced his lips. He looked her up and down, taking in her pink flats, her jeans, her light pink collared jumper, all the way to her ponytail. Betty froze under his gaze, feeling immobile, but she couldn’t manage to tear her own eyes off him. Once more, his eyes flickered to hers, maintaining his smirk before he turned around, following his friends.

Once the snake embroidered leather jacket was completely out of line view, she released the breath she was holding. Her whole body relaxed. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni were frightening, but boy, Jughead Jones was a-whole-nother level of intimidating. He was just so intriguing though, with the way his whole demeanor made her want to know more about him. She wanted to know what made him a person, not just what made him a snake. Did anyone know though? Letting out a sigh, her memories of lunch came flashing back, causing her to lock herself in the Blue and Gold office. Her mind was spinning from Archie and her so-called ‘friends’ to her encounter with the Serpents. What a day.

* * *

Even after the way Archie had been acting today, Betty was still here, sitting with him in a booth at Pop’s with Veronica and Valerie across from them. Behind them was Chuck, Reggie, Cheryl, and Josie, so unsurprisingly, that was the direction Archie was turned in for most of the time. Everyone was gossiping or talking about football, like they always do, but Betty was playing with the straw in her milkshake, thinking about the events of the day, _thinking about that smirk Jughead Jones gave her, the way he looked at her._

Archie had turned to face the girls opposite of them. Betty didn’t notice until Reggie had his face between her and her boyfriend, flirting along with Veronica while Archie mindlessly teased Valerie. She clenched her fist, but joined into the  _funny_  conversation about imagining Josie singing without her pussycats.

“Oh, please,” Archie said, not caring that one, Betty was sitting with him, and two, Josie was behind him. “Val, you’re good enough of a singer to go solo. I mean, unless you need a new partner,” he winked, making her giggle.

Before Valerie could respond, the bell above the door rang, and in walked a huddle of Serpents, Jughead Jones in the front like always. For a moment, everyone silenced, turning their heads to fearfully see if they were here to eat or here to start some trouble. It was regular for them to be here, Betty knew, but it was their presence that put everyone on edge. Her gaze lingered on Jughead’s, immediately imagining the smirk he gave to her early in the day. For a moment, their eyes met, but he kept an expressionless face, and still, she went breathless. It surely was odd.

“Oh, hey! If it isn’t our very own, Jughead Jones!” Pop’s cheerily greeted the tall, broodsome boy. Pop is practically the only person in Riverdale without a judgemental bone in his body. He was a kind, pure soul who never thought lowly of anyone, not even a snake. “How ya doing today, son?” He extended a hand, to which Jughead gratefully shook. He even lightly grinned in return.

Nodding, Jughead said, “I’m good, Pop. I’m good.” He turned to his friends, looking at them until they all said their hellos. “Just our regulars today,” he requested, and the older man nodded with a smile before ducking back into the kitchen.

“Let’s go sit,” Sweet Pea said from behind Jughead, pushing passed him to get to their typical booth in the corner of the dinner, while Fangs and Toni followed. Betty let out a sigh of relief when those three didn’t even glance at her as they passed.

Jughead, unsurprisingly, took his time, walking behind them. He was practically moving at a snail’s pace, looking around, feeling hyper aware of the silent eyes on him. He looked from Betty to Archie, noticing that he was leaned across the table, seeming infatuated with another girl. The whole table what quiet and avoiding eye contact… well, everyone except Betty, who was curiously looking at him. She wasn’t doing it on purpose, but she knew he was aware of her heavy stare.

Once he went to pass her table, he inched closer to the group, knocking over the milkshake that was in front of Valerie. “Oh, whoops,” he shrugged as the girl squealed and jumped up. Taking one last glance at Betty, who was holding back a very shocked laugh, he winked.

Betty figured the wink was a figment of her imagination because  _why_   _the hell_ would Jughead Jones, of all people, wink at her. Regardless of whether it was real or not, it sent shivers down her spine like never before. But also, why’d he tip over Valerie’s milkshake? It didn’t look like an accident, but it had to be unless she did something he didn’t like. She was confused, but right now, she was also entertained.

“What the fuck?” Archie complained, standing up to help Valerie, who was full on screaming. “Why’d he do that?”

Betty shifted in her seat. “Looked like an accident,” she forcefully said, having a feeling it wasn’t. She got up to also help clean up the mess, but she felt eyes burning into the back of her head… eyes that definitely belonged to a Serpent. Briefly looking over her shoulder, she saw Jughead watching her in amusement. Quickly, she turned her head back to Valerie and Archie.

“Arch, can you take me home?” Valerie asked, completely disregarding the fact that he only had a two seater truck, and that seat was reserved for Betty.

Archie nodded. “Yes. Sure,” he said with too much enthusiasm. “Betty, babe, you can find another ride home, right?” By the time he finished speaking, he was out the door, not bothering to wait for an answer. Filing behind him, all the other football players and girls left too, leaving her alone. Archie was so thick skulled to not even think of her emotions.

As she watched the trucks and cars of her  _friends_  drive away, she stood there with a bundle of napkins in her hands from what she was helping to clean up. “What the fuck?” Betty shouted out, louder than intended. Most people in the diner snapped their heads to look at her. “Sorry,” she muttered at the patrons eyeballs. Being who she was, she continued cleaning until Pop was at her side. “Sorry for cursing,” she mumbled.

“Come here,” Pop said sympathetically, leading her to the stools in front of the counter. “I made you another milkshake.” He handed it to her. “On the house.” Betty sighed, thanking him. “You’re too good for him, Miss Cooper.” Betty batted her eyes down at the words. “You always have been,” he added. “You’ve always care more for others, than yourself… something Archie Andrews, God bless him, does not know how to do.”

“Isn’t this how it’s supposed to be though? The hot jock with the blonde cheerleader? The neighbors who can see each other through their windows?” Betty asked, looking up. “Aren’t these the years he fools around until it’s time for us to settle down? Have our perfect All-American family with the white picket fence?” She cringed at her own use of the word ‘perfect.’

Pop shook his head. “Do you love him?” To that, Betty normally would have answered yes, but the word wouldn’t come out.  _She didn’t love him; she probably never has._  “See? Maybe you should start living your own life, darling… one on your terms.”

Betty gulped, understanding what he was saying. She forced a smile. “Thanks for the milkshake, Pop,” she said. “I think I need to take a nice walk home,” a chuckle formed out of her mouth. They said their goodbyes and she head for the door, using all her might not to glance at the Serpents in the corner of the diner.

_She needed to clear her freaking head._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More troubles ensue between Archie and Betty, but at the same time, hints of communication ensue between Jughead and Betty.

School the next day went the same as it was every other day. Betty walked there with Archie, hand in hand, acting like everything between them was sunshine and butterflies. Betty dug the nails of her free hand into her palm, breaking skin as she forced herself to smile and giggle at everything he said. It was so fake, so repulsively fake. She wondered how she allowed herself to get stuck in this lifeless cycle, where there was no sense of thrill or excitement, just nothingness.

When lunch came around, she walked into the cafeteria to be welcome with the sight of a JV cheerleader sitting in her boyfriend’s lap. “Oh, my god. I cannot do this,” she grumbled, making a beeline out of the lunchroom. She could not deal with this right now.

“Wait, wait! Babe,” Archie called out as she swung the door open to leave. He was running after her, like he had so many times in this same situation. “She means nothing. I love you, only you,” he said in his sweet, tempting voice.

Betty immediately rolled her eyes, which she’s never done to him right for him to see. Clearing her throat, she said what she always says, “We’ll talk about it another time. I gotta make a deadline.” This time she didn’t say she loved him back, she couldn’t, but he didn’t seem to notice. Not looking at him then, she bolted out. Once the door closed she leaned against a locker, sinking to the door. “That motherfucker,” she let out a fed up sounding chuckle as she dug her face in her hands.

“That’s a good word for him,” a somewhat raspy voice spoke from the other side of the hallway.  _Jughead._ “But, I’m sure you could think of something better.”

Betty’s head snapped up to make sure she wasn’t imagining him talking to her. For some reason, she wasn’t scared when she met his eyes, there was no threat in them. Involuntarily, he shoulders relaxed a bit, feeling like she was okay. She’s never heard him actually talk without a biting edge in his tone like he was right now.  _He has such a nice voice,_ she couldn’t help but think. Realizing she needed to respond, she said, “What? Like that misogynist, sacrilegious motherfucker instead?” She didn’t even find it strange that he knew exactly who she was talking about.

Jughead bit his tongue, holding back a grin, but still managed to let out an amused noise. “Whatever you think suits him, Betty Cooper,” he said.  _Why did she like the way he said her name? How did it roll of his tongue so nicely?_  “It is more specific as to the type of motherfucker that he is,” he continued to acknowledge, nodding his head, which snapped Betty back into reality She stifled a laugh, putting her face back in her hands. “One more thing, the bell’s about to ring and I don’t think you want to be sitting out here for all your friends to see,” he leaned down as he spoke, towering over her a bit. He put out a hand to help her up. Unsurprisingly, she skeptically looked at it, wondering if he was being serious. “Don’t worry. I don’t bite,” he said, immediately figuring that was a foolish thing to say. Betty, of course, gave him challenging eyes at that. “Only sometimes,” he corrected, then adding in a low voice that she assumed he used on most of his prey, “Or when I’m provoked.” His face went rigid but right back to soft, in a teasing manner.

Regardless of what he was saying, Betty chuckled and took his hand. “Thanks,” she said softly. She didn’t understand why that short contact between them made her heart start to race, but she shrugged it off, acting like she didn’t feel that electricity running through her veins. Also, she is positive she never felt such a strong and steady hand; it was unlike anything she’s ever felt, actually amazing… she wondered,  _is that weird to think about a hand?_

Jughead smirked and fixed his beanie, looking down at her, seeing her squirming in her skin. She nearly fell over when she saw that mischievous grin. That was all he had to say for now, so taking a few steps backward, he winked just as he did the night before. Betty froze, not knowing what to do. In her typical fashion, her subconscious caused her to smile at him and the quickly trot away.

As she always did, she locked herself in the Blue and Gold. This time though, she texted her best friend, Kev. She couldn’t hold her thoughts in forever.

_**Betty Cooper (11:58 AM) -**  _ _Come here now. SOS. SOS. SOS!!!_

_**Kevin Keller (11:59 AM) -**  _ _On my way!_

Leaning up against the door until she heard a knock, Betty kept replaying the way he spoke to her, the way his hand felt in hers, the smirk, the wink. He’s the leader of the fucking Southside Serpents! People fucking bow to his presence. He’s probably done a lot of bad things. Why doesn’t he seem mean? Isn’t he supposed to be a jackass? Goddamnit, what the fuck is going on? Yes, Betty Cooper was a hell of a curious person, but right now her mind was going a mile a minute, almost as fast as her heart was pounding.

She was so locked in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear the knocking on the door, she only took notice when the door handle started to wiggle. “What happened? What’s going on? SOSing me is serious shit, Betty,” Kev was breathless, like he had ran to get there. He was looking at her with confused and expectant eyes, ordering the words, “Now spill!”

“You are never gonna believe this…”

* * *

Earlier in the day when Betty was talking to Kevin, the bell rang, so they had to get to class. Kev made sure she knew she wasn’t finished with this though. It was clear he wasn’t lying when Betty felt her phone buzzing over and over again in class.

**Kevin Keller (1:38 PM) -** _Is Jughead like targeting u? I think he’s killed people, Betty. He leads a freaking gang._

_**Kevin Keller (1:38 PM) -** _ _A fucking gang_

_**Kevin Keller (1:38 PM) -**  That plays w snakes. And has guns. And knives. And Southside is where the drugs are sold. Bad stuff_

_**Kevin Keller (1:39 PM) -**  _ _Think about it_

_**Kevin Keller (1:39 PM) -** _ _There is no reason for him to be nice to u_

_**Kevin Keller (1:39 PM) -**  He can’t be a nice guy, can he? He’s a freaking criminal!!! I mean do u not remember what he said to u about biting??? He bites when provoked_

_**Betty Cooper (1:42 PM) -**  _ _My gosh, Kev. I’m in World Studies, stop texting so much_

_**Kevin Keller (1:42 PM) -**  _ _Betty! What if this is life or death!_

**_Betty Cooper (1:44 PM) -_ ** _It’s not life or death, dummy_

_**Betty Cooper (1:44 PM) -**  _ _Come on. Think logically, here_

_**Kevin Keller (1:45 PM) -**  _ _Clearly I am the only logical  one right now_

**Betty Cooper (1:46 PM) -** _He really was being nice. Idk why, but he was_

_**Betty Cooper (1:46 PM) -**  _ _And stop acting like he and all of them are just criminals and bad people. We don’t know them_

_**Kevin Keller (1:46 PM) -** Sounds fishy to me or ‘slithery’ should I say… cuz a serpent, u know? What I’m saying though… may u not forget that my dad is the sheriff. These people do crazy things_

_**Betty Cooper (1:47 PM) -** _ _Don’t we all?_

_**Kevin Keller (1:48 PM) -**  _ _BTW… u should break up w Archie. He’s a dick_

_**Betty Cooper (1:50 PM) -**  _ _Anyway…  Goodbye. I am in class_

After turning her phone completely off to be unbothered by any more messages, she tucked it into her book bag so it was out of sight. Betty tried to refocus on the lesson the teacher was giving to the class, but her mind was somewhere else.

* * *

“Oh! Betty, dear, you’re here early today,” Pop greeted the blonde girl with a bright white smile as she entered the diner at three o’clock, which was write after school let out. To Betty, it seemed as if no one was here at this time, which surprised her. “Strawberry milkshake, as always?”

Betty smiled. “Yes, please. Can I have it to go?” She waited until the man nodded. “Thank you, Pop,” she smiled at him as she took a seat, inspecting the incisions that were in her palms. When no one was looking at here, she always found herself doing that. “Shit,” she muttered to herself, knowing she had to stop doing that.

Just at that moment, her cell phone started to ring.  _ **Archie Andrews <3.**_ The contact flashed on her screen with a picture of them cuddled up on Archie’s couch… that photograph was two years old; it was probably the last time they looked so content with each other. She sighed, pressing the green accept button. “Hey, Arch. What’s up?” Betty put on a faux happy voice as she brought the cell phone up to her ear.

 _“Hi there. I missed you today.”_ Archie had his lustful voice turned on, clearly just looking for her to have a quick hookup. Betty wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, knowing exactly what he was going to ask next.  _“You wanna come over?”_

Betty gulped, making a decision on what she wanted to talk about. “Are we gonna talk about you and that girl at lunch today?” This was the first time she asked the question at hand so quickly, normally it took her days to work up the courage to ask about it.

 _“Oh, please, babe,”_ Archie let out a grumble of complaint, not necessarily sounding worried for their relationship, but rather annoyed that she even brought that up.  _“You know that it was nothing. I was just playing around. I mean, for real, she was the one that came up to me and sat on my lap,”_ he said, as if that made it all okay.  _“Just come over here. I want to make it all up to you.”_

Betty squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, not even noticing that her nails were digging into her free hand. She had to take a deep breath. “Yeah, I mean, I guess you’re right. It was nothing, it’s alright,” she forced herself to say, feeling like she should just shoot herself in the foot to show how many fucking dumb decisions she was making over a boy she didn’t even love. Thinking about it, she figured it was because she was so comfortable with him, so comfortable with the routine and always knowing what to expect. Letting go of someone who has been with you for as long as you can remember will hurt no matter what the circumstances are, and she wanted to avoid that. “Uh, I’ll be over in fifteen or so,” she quickly said before he had the chance to talk any further, hanging up right after. She let out a long sigh and leaned her forehead down on the table in front of her.

After hearing footsteps approach her she looked up to find Pop’s extending the milkshake out of her. “Here you go, hun. That’ll be $4.50,” he told her, giving her the same sad smile he had the night before.

Betty thanked him, and went to reach in her purse. As she was rummaging to get out the money, she heard a slap on the counter that made her head bolt up. It was Jughead Jones, once again, here in the flesh. “It’s on me,” he said, unwaveringly.

On any normal occasion, Betty would have opposed, saying no way, she couldn’t allow him or anyone for that matter to pay for her, but the look he was sending her? It was assertive and unchanging, like she had no choice but to let him do this for her. She didn’t understand why he made her feel like a puppet, like she had to go along with what he was saying. “Thank you,” she said in a soft voice; it sounded weaker than she intended.  _Why was he doing this?_

“You say that too much,” Jughead muttered just loud enough for her to hear, alluding to how many times he’s heard her thank someone in the past two days. He shoved his hands in his pockets as a scarlet tint crept onto her cheeks, feeling accomplished for a reason that he could not pinpoint. He’s accomplished a long list of things in his life, won a lot, beat a lot of people, but that blush gave him a strange sense of pride.

“Well, I’ll say it again. Thanks for the milkshake, Pop. And thank you for paying,” Betty said a bit too rushed as she got up to her feet. “I better be going,” she breathlessly chuckled, starting for the exit. Just as she reached the door, a strong, calloused hand wrapped around her wrist, causing her to gasp a little.

Pop looked from Betty to Jughead with raised and amused eyebrows. The boy from the wrong side of the tracks and the perfect girl next door… strange combo, but it could be good. He saw something in both of their eyes that was different. He couldn’t say what it was exactly, but it was new… a change. Grinning to himself, he backed away into the kitchen.

“You’re not that foolish to actually go to that fucker’s house, are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty finds herself in a booth at Pop’s with Jughead, momentarily forgetting about Archie. Will she find out his motives? Or is it too soon?

_“You’re not that foolish to actually go to that fucker’s house, are you?”_  There was a snappy hint in his tone, like he actually thought it’d be insane for her to do that.

Betty was shocked by Jughead’s words, to say the least. “He’s my boyfriend. He wants me to come over, so I’ll go over,” she responded, acting like it was nothing. “And how long have you been here? How do you know I’m going there?” Her brows furrowed, knowing for a fact that she didn’t see him in here when she walked in.

“I was here before you,” Jughead responded, still not releasing her wrist. “And I have good ears, I heard you,” he said nonchalantly. Betty looked like she was about to oppose what he was saying, but clearly thought better of it when she sealed her lips. Regardless, she was still looking up at him in an incredulous manner. Her eyes batted down to his hand wrapped around her wrist, expecting him to let go, but he didn’t. That’s when she noticed that his hand was clearly injured, with wounds and bruises on his knuckles that weren’t there earlier in the day. He noticed she saw that, and kept taking. “Ditch him.”

“I can’t do that,” Betty argued. From the way his face contorted to that, it was clear he wasn’t used to being argued with.

“Ditch him,” Jughead repeated, stepping closer to her. She assumed that this is how it felt for his gang members when he ordered them around. Every look, every glance, and every touch he gave, it was luring… convincing. He reached behind her, flipping the open sign to say ‘closed.’ Her body tensed as his arm lightly grazed hers. “Sit,” he said, gently pulling her over to his booth, where he had an open laptop and a half empty cup of coffee. “Text him and tell him something came up,” he said, more of a command than a suggestion. With the obligation that she felt to do what he says, she did just that.

“Why do you care what I do?” Betty countered, sipping on the strawberry milkshake she ordered. She was using all the power invested in her to be casual right now. He made her feel tingly though, that was the best word for it.

Jughead raised his eyebrows, amused at her question. He wouldn’t answer it straightforward, being who he is, but he figured he could work around it. “You’re a smart girl, Betty Cooper. You could figure that out on your own.”

Betty’s facial expression showed how completely baffled that statement made her feel. One, how’d he even know she was smart. Two, what the fuck does that mean? “I have no clue what you’re talking about,” she responded, keeping her wondered expression. Jughead held his cheek between his teeth, not letting himself smile or laugh. Her eyes the accidentally moved to his hands, which were rested flat out on the table. Before she had the chance to think, she spouted out, “Why are you hands all beat up?” She bit her tongue, immediately regretting the question.

“Same answer as before. You’re a smart girl. You can figure it out,” Jughead repeated, drinking from his coffee cup but not taking his eyes off of her.

“Did you get in a fight?” Betty asked, her curious, Nancy Drew side clearly peaking out. She got no answer. “Well,  _you_  definitely didn’t get hit. Did you punch a wall or something? Did you punch a person? I bet that’s what you did. Someone probably did something wrong. Was it Sweet Pea? He had a black eye when he came into last period today,” she babbled, clearly nervous. She never imagined that he’d bring out the chatty side in her, but here she was, going on and on.

Jughead watched her as she kept rambling with her theories on why his hands were bruised. He could tell her the answers to these questions, but he wouldn’t; not yet anyway. “Hm,” he let out a sound of amusement as she spoke. No one outside of the Serpent and Pop have ever actually spoke so much to him, let alone ask serious questions. It was quite different, but he didn’t feel his fight or flight instinct kick in. After all, he was the initiator that got them in this position.

“You’re not gonna tell me any of this stuff, are you?” Betty sighed when Jughead kept his lips together. “One more question, why do I keep seeing you everywhere I go? I never see you anywhere… or any of you, for that matter,” she said.

Jughead grinned a little, but not enough for her to notice, he thought. “You keep showing up to my places at my times,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Betty’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Your_  places at  _your_  times?” Now she was amused.

Jughead nodded. “I’ve came here everyday after school since I was fourteen,” he explained. “And since us Southsiders are not suggested to be in the cafeteria, we roam the halls during lunch period,” he said, cracking his fingers one by one.  _“My places, my times.”_

Betty understood, but then she looked even more conflicted. “You’re not supposed to be in the cafeteria? Where do they expect you guys to eat?” She was appalled that the school enforced this. “That is completely unfair to the Southside! I should write an article on it. I bet you guys would be able to get in there then—”

“Betty Cooper,” Jughead cut her off from her anxious rambling. “Technically, we’re allowed in there. But if I thought we needed the cafeteria, we’d be in the cafeteria.” He paused. “I always get what I want,” he added lowly, leaning forward a bit to get his point across.

Sucking in a breath, Betty whispered, “Somehow I believe that.” Jughead gave her yet another cocky smirk at that.

Breaking whatever type of moment they were having, Jughead’s cell phone started to ring very loudly. With an annoyed grunt, he snappily answered, “What?” Betty watched as he took the call, noticing his body tensing at whatever the other person was saying. “Fuck,” he said with exasperation. “Lock him in the basement. I’ll handle it when I get back,” he said, making Betty’s eyes widen.  _Lock who in the basement?_  “I’ll be back when I want to be back. Don’t ask stupid fucking questions,” he spat. “I said I’ll handle it. And if you find another with that shit on them, lock him down there with him. Now stop fucking bothering me,” he said with a harsh tone, hanging up the phone. He caught Betty’s surprised eyes and looked anywhere  _but_  her.

“Sounds serious,” Betty said, feeling more entertained than she should. “But I’m not gonna ask,” she said, making his head turn back to her.

“You’re not gonna ask?” Jughead challenged, finding that hard to believe after all the questions she’s had for him in just the last ten minutes. She shook her head. “Hm,” he crossed his arms, looking at her expectantly and waiting until she said more.

Betty didn’t know why she wasn’t on the verge of running away. She didn’t know why she was even okay to be talking with him right now… _more than okay with it._ She didn’t know anything about what the hell was going on, which was uncharted territory for her. She kept his gaze, holding to her word, that is until she broke, of course. “Are you gonna hurt him? Kill him even?”

“Knew that was bullshit,” he said, alluding to her claiming that she’d ask no questions. “But no, I’m not gonna kill the guy,” Jughead replied, truly acting like locking someone in the basement was no big deal.

“Do you own a gun?” Betty then asked, to which Jughead responded by lifting his leather jacket up a bit to show the gun tucked into his pants. “Oh,” she said, trying not to let her voice crack. She’s never seen a gun before. “Do you carry that around school?” There was no response to that, so she knew the answer. “Oh,” she said once more.

For awhile, they just looked at each other, trying to figure things out. Betty was trying to figure out the questions she had already asked him, plus why the hell this was happening. Jughead was trying to figure out why he felt like he could trust her, why he felt like she wasn’t a threat.

The sound of Pop’s voice is what broke there gaze. “Jughead Jones, boy, you have got to stop flipping the open sign! We aren’t closed,” he said as he went to go put the open sign back into the door.

Jughead snorted, shaking his head. “Sorry, Pop. You know I don’t like a crowded place.”

Pop let out a lighthearted laugh. “This boy, Miss Betty… what a piece of work,” he teased as he refilled Jughead’s coffee. Betty giggled, which Jughead tried to ignore as the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. “You kids need anything else?”

Something snapped in Betty’s mind as he said that, bringing back all the times she’s been here with Archie when he’s said that. “Archie!” She squealed. “Oh, my god. He’s gonna be so mad. I forgot about texting him back,” she ran a hand through her ponytail as she pulled her cell phone out.

Jughead was thanking whatever heavenly being there was that he knew how to keep a poker face. He wanted to roll his eyes, but thankfully, Pop Tate beat him to it. “My goodness, hun. I love Archie as much as anyone else, but you need to let go of that kid. He’s no good for you,” he said before walking back behind the counter. Betty gulped at that, but didn’t say anything.

“Guess it’s time to head out,” Jughead said, taking the last few final sips of his freshly poured, plain black coffee. “Let me take you home,” he said, looking down at the girl who was still seated. “I have my truck, not my motorcycle,” he said, figuring that’d matter in her choice.

“Don’t you have something to handle?” Betty asked, feeling leery about having him take her home. Jughead rolled his eyes, repeating what he said. “You really don’t have to.”

“Betty Cooper, you are the only person who has ever spoke against me,” Jughead said, clicking his tongue.

“It’s just— Archie lives next to me,” Betty explained. “And don’t you worry about people seeing me with you? You have a standard to hold,” she said, feeling bad for being so against this because in reality, she wasn’t. It was just the tricky circumstances. Jughead chuckled at the thought of Archie and Betty living next to each other, looking down to his combat boots. “Oh, okay, whatever. Just take me home,” she muttered in hope that no bad would come from it as she stormed out of the place to the only truck in the parking lot.

Jughead stayed silent as the door closed. “Huh,” he let out, looking at her walk to his car. He wondered why she changed her mind so quickly.  _She sure is something._  He said his goodbyes to Pop and left to drive the girl home.

Betty told him her address and he took off for that direction. They sat in silence, listening to the sound of Jughead’s music playing through the truck. Betty couldn’t help but think that his song choices matched the way he acted, broody but still alive. She wondered what made him happy…  _the Serpents, this music, anything?_ Involuntarily, she looked to where his hand rested on the console. She found herself wanting to graze her fingertips over the small injuries he had. Realizing how she was staring at it, she quickly turned her head to the window, taking in the scenery she sees everyday. She tried to focus on what she could say to Archie about what came up, but her mind kept wandering to the boy next to her.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Before she knew it, Jughead pulled up to her house. Betty have him a shy smile. “Thank you for the ride,” she said softly. Jughead nodded in return. He looked like he had something else to say, but never got to it. His silence prompted her to say, “Bye,” as she waved, closing the truck door.

Once she walked into her house and told her mother about her day, discluding anything to do with a certain Serpent, of course, she padded upstairs to shower. Lost in thoughts once again, all she could think was,  _holy shit, I have to break up with Archie._

* * *

“Did you hear? Did you hear? Betty Cooper is breaking up with Archie!”

“What? When? Where?”

“Break room! Now! They’re yelling!”

People were running through the halls yelling this, as if a high school relationship between the popular jock and the pretty, blonde cheerleader was the most important thing in the world. It was actually kind of sickening that people cared more about meaningless high school drama than real problems, but hey, what could anyone do about that?

Jughead was interested, but he didn’t show it, of course. If anyone, especially his Serpents, knew that he and Betty Cooper socialize, it’d be like clashing the sun and the moon together, but with even more issues. He simply walked along with a few of his friends, ignoring the other students words. That is until Toni spoke up. “I’d like to see goldilocks fight with little red riding hood. Let’s go be nosey for once,” she said, pulling Sweet Pea and Fangs with her, motioning for their other friends, Rogue and Lilith to come with. They looked at Jughead, waiting for a clue as to what he had to say about it, but he just shrugged and followed.  

“Because you’re an asshole!” Betty’s voice boomed through the hallway. “I am sick and tired of being walked all over, Arch! Could you imagine if I was the one that flirted with all sorts of guys? If I was the one hooking up with someone new every weekend and still claiming my love for you at the same time?” She laughed at how terrible that sounded. “You have my fucking head through a wall,” she said, crossing her arms. “So I’m done, I’m not putting up with it anymore.”

While most of the leather clad Serpents inches closer to watch Betty and Archie argue, Jughead leaned against the wall, angling himself so he could see through the cracks of people.

Archie’s face was as red as his hair. “You’re not fucking done with me, you bitch. We’re done when I say we’re done,” he spat, laughing at her like she was some sort of fool. He thought he could control he every move.

“No, Archie. We’re done. I’m done,” Betty snapped. There was an ice in her voice that no one was familiar with hearing. “I’m not putting up with you or the stupid ‘friend’ group anymore either.” She shook her head. “I’m done being degrading. You make an ass out of me everyday! So fuck you. Have a nice life,” she started to turn around to get the hell out of dodge.

From there on, everything happened in a flash, Archie lunged forward, ready to launch onto Betty, but someone stopped him. Jughead fucking Jones. Betty’s breath caught in her throat. That’s when the whole room silenced. “No,” is all he said to the redhead, pushing him back with a heavy amount of force. When Archie looked up to see Jughead of all people towering over him, he looked like a deer in headlights, scared for his life.

“You don’t go after a girl, man. That’s fucked,” Moose,  Archie’s fellow football player called out as he grabbed hold of his arms, pulling him away with all the other people who were scatter in out of the room. That was the type of effect Jughead had on people, there was no doubt about that.

Sweet Pea went to Jughead. “Standing for your word, man. I respect that,” he patted his back. Jughead was very against abuse against women, having seen it between his parents as he grew up. The beanie-wearing boy looked at him though, with tough eyes saying is that all? “I always respect you, Jones,” he cleared his throat and then left the room, his friends following behind.

Once everyone was out, Betty stood in front of the door, not letting Jughead sneak out just yet. “Thank you,” she whispered, clearly a bit frazzled by what Archie had tried to do.

Jughead gave her a real grin… no teeth, but a grin. Betty tried not to focus on how her heart started to race. “You say that too much,” he repeated his words from yesterday. “But, Betty Cooper, good job on breaking up with the misogynistic, sacrilegious motherfucker.” He paused then before saying, “Time to move on,” with a wink.

Betty shyly smiled, feeling the heat of his words rush to her cheeks, not really knowing what else to do. She wanted to say more, and so did he. Instead of speaking, Jughead put a hand on her arm momentarily as he walked past her. That spark jolted through their bodies, and from the eye contact that came after that feeling, they knew it was real. Before she could register everything though, Jughead was gone.

_I broke up with my boyfriend, and now I’m, what, ‘friends’ with the leader of the Southside Serpents? What the hell do I do now?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life after Archie leads to more Jughead. She sees him more often, including seeing things he doesn’t want her to see. Does Betty find out what he feels through all of this?

Betty couldn’t sleep, not for the life of her. It was weird having her curtains closed, for one. She’s slept with the curtains open for as long as she could remember. Whenever she wasn’t able to sleep, like now, she’d shine a flashlight through her window and into Archie’s room. After flashing it ten times, he’s normally wake up and call her. It was the same way when he couldn’t sleep. They’d talk through the phone while looking at each other through the glass. It wasn’t like that anymore, and it never would be like that again. She needed this. She needed to find herself without him dragging her down all the time. Of course, she wants what’s best for him, she just can’t be involved in his life anymore. There is nothing more than she needed that to let it go.

What would Archie have done if Jughead hadn’t stepped between them? Would he have actually hurt her? Had he gone over the edge or something? That was pretty painful, knowing that Archie would seriously try going after her like that.

They way Jughead stepped in though,  _my gosh._ Seeing him do that literally took her breath away. She definitely had a strong attraction for him, there was no way she could deny that to herself. He was very good-looking, and the way a little touch of his hand or a simple wink could send shivers down her spine was enough to make her want more. Jughead Jones was dangerous though. He, in some way, could control this whole town if he needed to. He was smart and cunning, ready to strike at any moment. He kept quiet to observe, always making sure he was on top of things. Maybe it was stupid of her to feel like she needed to see more of him, but she did. She was intrigued to the highest level. She wondered what he was doing right now; was he working with the Serpents or was he asleep? She wanted to know so much about him, everything if she could.  

Betty knew she had to stop thinking though. If she kept letting her mind go like this, she was sure she’d lose all her brain cells. She cocooned herself in her light pink throw, cuddling under the big comforter on her bed, covering her whole body to drown herself out of the world for the night. She needed sleep, so she was gonna get it.

* * *

School was a terror. Who would’ve thought ending a relationship with Archie Andrews could get a person so much hate? People rolled their eyes every time she’d send them a regular, everyday smile. Whenever she’d talk, people would look away. It definitely was not a boost for her self confidence, that’s for sure. She kept a happy grin on her face as she walked in the halls though, refusing to let anyone see her look weak.

“Betty! Betty,” Kevin shouted, running through the halls until he was able to reach his best friend. “Are you okay? Getting through the day?” He held his books tightly to his chest, bending down a bit to look at her facial features. He knew she often lies on how she’s feeling, so he wanted to be completely sure.

Betty smiled, responding, “I’m good, Kev.” After taking a look around, she added, “And you know, all this sucks and all, but there’s a weight lifted off my shoulders now. It’s better for me like this.” She meant that, full heartedly. She was going to stand up for herself for now on, choose her own path. “I’m gonna try and focus on myself now. Myself, school, the Blue and Gold, and planning the Snowball Dance for student council.” Obviously there was still a lot on her plate, but it felt like a ton was taken off.

Kevin nodded, feeling proud of her strength. There was another question at hand though, and he was not going to forget about it. “And, Betty… I think it’s time we talk about how the snake king kept Archie from attacking you yesterday,” he said, not saying Jughead’s name in fear of a Southsider being around. Honestly, it was quite the chivalrous act, but it was hard to just focus on that.

Betty rolled her eyes. She was grateful that she decided not to tell him about their encounter at Pop’s or else she’d never hear the end of it… plus, it felt nice and private. “It’s nothing, Kev,” she said, and then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jughead walking outside of the school with a cigarette between his lips. Just from a simple look at him, she started to sweat. _It most definitely is not nothing._

“Whatever you say.”

* * *

It was practically a blessing that Betty didn’t have cheerleading practice after school. She needed to finish her essay on gender income inequality for sociology class, and then her article on what to expect during holiday spirit week for the Blue and Gold. After all that, she had to actually plan for the Snowball Dance, and make a list of what supplies she needed to set up and what music to request to the DJ. She just had a lot to do.

She wrote and wrote and wrote, nonstop. It wasn’t until the lights in the school turned off that she realizing it was almost eight o’clock. Unsurprisingly, being the hard worker she was born to be, Betty was used to this. She got up to turn the lights back on when she heard voices in the hallway.

Being curious as to who it was, she tiptoed her way closer to where the noise was coming from. There were grunting sounds, pained sounds. She felt herself shiver, not in a good way. The voices sounded angry, but she couldn’t decipher who they were. Her nerves racked up, giving her an uneasy knot in her stomach. Betty Cooper was Riverdale’s very own Nancy Drew though, so she’d be damned if she didn’t find out who was still lingering the halls at this hour.

“We’re taking this fucking school. We’re taking the Southside. We’re taking Sunnyside Trailer Park,” a raspy voice choked out. Whoever it was was getting louder so Betty knew she was close. “Our stuff’s selling fast, man. You can’t keep it clean forever.” He evilly laughed.

“If I see anymore of that shit in this school, you’re fucking done,” someone seethed. It was Jughead, Betty shouldn’t even be surprised. “You’ll be dead before you have the fucking chance to take the Southside, do you understand that? You’re weak. Look at you right now,” he spat, literally.

“Your gang is full of bitches, Jones,” the other guy kept laughing. He truly sounded insane.

“Threaten me and my home again, Malachi, and this bullet goes through your chest. I’ll end you myself,” Jughead said. His voice was so stern that it was terrifying. “And get out of this school. This isn’t ours. We have something of our own. This isn’t it.”

Betty peeked around the lockers, seeing Jughead holding a gun to Malachi’s head. Her eyes widened at the scene. She recognized the other guy as the leader of the Ghoulies. Jughead had him pushed up against the locker, boxing him in. Both boys were bloody and bruised, like they were brawling to the death but hadn’t gotten that far. Malachi was definitely worsley injured, but he looked like he enjoyed the pain. All of it together was enough to make Betty’s breath hitch.

 _Jughead’s good. He’s not a bad person._  Betty couldn’t help but think how it seemed that everything he was saying was for good reason, to keep Riverdale civil and safe as it could get. Her heart clenched. Sure, she was fearful watching what was going on, but she felt okay.

Jughead must’ve felt the presence of another body because he whipped around, meeting her eyes. “Fuck,” he muttered. Before Malachi had the chance to notice what was going on, Jughead banged his head against the lockers, knocking him out cold. Thankfully, there was a storage room next to where they were so in a swift movement, he pushed Malachi in there and locked the door.

Betty didn’t want to run. She stayed in her place, watching him. As Jughead paced closer to her, she looked up at him, gulping. There was a certain fire in his eyes, it was partly towards her for being here, but she didn’t care. He looked like he was ready to speak, but Betty got there first. “Blood,” is all she said before she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Blue and Gold.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jughead asked, confused as to why she was bringing him in here. He was also confused as to why she didn’t run or call the cops or anything.

“Fixing your face,” Betty said matter-of-factly, as she sat him on the desk and reached for the First Aid kit. Jughead looked at her like she was crazy, but didn’t say anything. The second her hand connected to his skin, he had to keep from melting under her touch. She’s never felt such gentleness. “You’re gonna be bruised.”

Jughead looked at her through his eyelashes. He knew he should feel uncomfortable, but he didn’t. “Not the first time,” he whispered. “What the fuck were you doing here at this time? It’s fucking unsafe.”

“Since when is the Northside unsafe?”

“Answer my question.”

“Planning for the Snowball Dance.”

Jughead snorted, but kept his mouth shut. Of course this is why she was here. Everything in him was telling him to stay here, let her fix him, but his mind was saying run. Somehow, he stayed, but not without forcing himself to look and sound annoyed.

Betty was done cleaning him up, but her fingers grazed the cut under his eyes. It hurt her heart to see something like that. This was normal for him… everyday stuff. She didn’t realize her breathing go uneven until he leaned up, meeting her eyes. They were almost nose to nose. “You weren’t gonna kill him,” she said softly, and Jughead shook his head. “You will if you need to,” she added, and to that Jughead didn’t say anything. “He’s bad.” Jughead nodded. “You’re not.” Jughead didn’t answer that, making Betty’s heart wrench… he didn’t think he was a good person, but she saw it. She may barely know him, but she saw it. For awhile, they stayed there, really close, and just looking at each other. Betty accidentally batted her eyes to his lips. She parted her lips, trying to breath. “Take me to Pop’s?”

To that, Jughead gulped. He grabbed her hand and led her outside to his motorcycle. Betty looked from the bike to him with wide, anxious eyes. He took the one helmet he had and handed it to her. “Just put this on and hold on tight.”

“You won’t have a helmet then,” Betty said, fiddling with it in her hands.

“I’ve been riding this since I was fourteen. I’ll be fine,” he said, getting on. He reached hand out to help her on behind him. Shakily, she took his hand and hopped on the back. “Hands here,” he said, wrapping his hands around his waist. “Do not fucking let go, got it?”

Betty nodded, tightening her grip. “Got it.” Again, she knew in the back of her mind that she might be crazy for trusting a boy she didn’t even know, but her gut instinct told her it was all gonna be alright.

Jughead took off without warning. Betty squealed a bit, holding on so tight that she was probably hurting him. She rested her head against his back, realizing how nice the leather felt. As the ride went on, she started to feel more free, like this was fun. Involuntarily, she let out a giggle as she felt the vibrations through Jughead’s back. The boy was grateful no one could see his face because he couldn’t help but smile at the way she was holding on and giggling. This was a thrill that she had been needing, simple exhilaration. This was the second time with her that he felt like he accomplished something.

When they pulled into the diner, there were only a few cars there and none that either of them recognized. Jughead silently helped Betty off the bike and led her inside, making sure to keep his hand in hers. Neither of them found it strange, it was a nice feeling. Betty felt protected being in his hold.

Pop, like always, greeted them cheerfully with a great big smile. When he saw Jughead’s face though, he took hold of it, inspecting the cuts. He made a hum of acknowledgement and said, “I’ll get you two burgers today,” he patted him on the back before going back to the kitchen.

Betty and Jughead went to go sit in the booth in the back of the diner just like they had before. They sat in silence, keeping everything they wanted to say inside until their food and milkshakes came out. “You don’t talk much,” Betty acknowledged aloud. She didn’t mind. There was something about just sitting in silence with this boy that made her feel good. It was nothing like being with Archie, but ten times better.

“I’m thinking,” Jughead responded dryly, looking out the window of the diner.

“About?”

Jughead sighed. He didn’t want to answer, but he figured there was no point in not. He was sure he’d drag it out for as long as he could though. “You ask a lot of questions,” he said first, barely sounding snappish.

Betty raised her eyebrows. “Well?” She urged him to answer.

“I’m thinking about whether I should get up and run now or stay here and let myself get caught up in whatever the fuck I’m feeling right now.” Jughead didn’t like to lie, so he wouldn’t. Altering the truth and flat out lying were two different things, but he couldn’t hold back with her for some reason. He just couldn’t.

“What are you feeling?” Betty’s voice lowered. Her heart was pounding at an unhealthily fast pace.

Jughead folded his hands on the table, looking her dead in the eyes. He didn’t realize he was holding in a breath as he pent up the words to speak. “Something deeper than myself.”

“For what?”

“You, Betty Cooper. You.”

Before either of them knew what was going on, Betty leaned forward on the table. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. Maybe it was too soon, maybe it was a crazy idea, but the way he reached up to grab hold of her forearms, keeping her in place, she knew he was okay with it. It didn’t matter that they didn’t know a lot about each other, there was something deep between them…  _something deeper than themselves._  The kiss was longer than intended, but she couldn’t will herself to break away until she couldn’t breathe.

Taking in heavy breaths but keeping their faces close, Betty locked eyes with him. “Choose the latter.”

“No one’s ever told me what to do before,” Jughead responded, grinning.

“Well I’m telling you now.” Betty kept his cheeks in her hands. The uncomfortableness of leaning across the table wasn’t affecting her in the slightest.

“Okay,” Jughead said. He nodded his head then, repeating, “Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finds it hard to stay away from Betty, so he sneaks his ways around to find her. The Snowball Dance approaches, and Betty is surprised by seeing Jughead yet again.

“Earth to Betty,” Kev waved his hands in front of her face. “Excuse me. You alive in there?” He reached out to poke her.

Betty had been so distracted from everything. The only thing she could think of is the taste of Jughead’s lips. She never thought she’d fancy the pungency of smoke and black coffee, but she’d do anything so taste that again. She swiped her tongue along her bottom lip, trying to find any remnants of him, but fell short. Never in all her years has she experienced a kiss like that, so simple and sweet. Realizing how dazed she was, Betty straightened up. “I’m good, Kev,” she smiled, because she was.

“What has you so distracted?” Kevin raised his eyebrows as he got back to work, helping her with Snowball Dance planning.

 _Oh, just Jughead Jones._ “Nothing,” Betty responded, feeling like they’ve had this conversation before. She was fighting the urge to say how sweet Jughead could be once you pried it out of him. She wanted to brag about him, for Christ’s sake. She thought about the night they shared the day before, stealing kisses over the table, telling each other little facts about each other, playing fucking footsies while they ate.  _She played footsies with the leader of a gang._ She frequently grazed her fingers of the fresh bruises on his face, making sure he was alright. After maybe an hour or so, she even got him to laugh. It was short-lasting, but it was a beautiful sound that she hoped she’d hear again. Sighing, she stood. “Guess I’d better get to work.”

Kevin and Betty planned like no other. They truly were a great team. While Betty raked up decorations they could use that she piled in there months ago, Kevin made the music list. They already had a theme picked out along with what food and drinks would be there, so there wasn’t much left to do.

Neither of them though were aware of Jughead standing outside the door. He meant to walk passed, honestly, but he caught glimpse of the blonde ponytail bobbing back and forth and he felt like he had to stop. She was alluring, pulling him in at every angle. He wanted to kick and scream at the way she did that, but he  _liked_  it and he wanted  _more_.

As he casually watched through the small window of the Blue and Gold door, he saw Betty reach up for something on a shelf that she’d never be able to reach. He bit his tongue, trying not to smile and ignore the fact that she looked so cute. Subconsciously, he made a decision though. Checking the halls to see if no one was watching, he opened the door and walked in.

Betty didn’t even turn around at the sound of the door clicking, she just kept jumping for the same box of lights. Kevin, on the other hand, looked at Jughead with wide eyes, taking in his swollen shut eye along with all the other bruises and cuts. He clearly had no clue why he’d be here. Jughead looked at him and then looked away, making his way towards Betty. He figured that Kevin Keller would keep his mouth shut when told to. Putting a hand on Betty’s lower back then, he reached up to the top shelf and got the box she needed. “Yes! Thank you,” she cheered, not yet noticing him.

Jughead leaned down to her ear. “You say that too much,” he whispered.

Betty whipped around, nearly knocking over all she had around her. She almost toppled into his arms, not that that’d be a bad thing. Saying she was surprised to see him here was an understatement, but she was happy. As a smile graced her lips, she looked up through her eyelashes, whispering, “Hi.” She didn’t know why her cheeks were red, but they were heating up quick.

“Hi,” Jughead replied, lightly grinning at her.  He lifted up the box he was holding then, silently asking where to put it. Betty led him to her desk, where he placed it.

Betty leaned on the desk, not being able to stop her smile. Jughead raised an eyebrow at her, holding back a smile of his own. “How’s your face?” She genuinely cared, and that made Jughead’s heart  _do something._  “Does it hurt?”

Rolling his eyes, the boy fixed his crown beanie and chuckled under his breath. “I’m fine, Betts,” he said, the nickname rolling off of his tongue. He told her about a hundred times, and yet, she was still asking.

“Let me see,” Betty said, disregarding his claims to be alright. Jughead walked closer to her and ducked down. She grabbed his cheeks, just as she did when she was cleaning the blood off of him the day before. “You didn’t ice it like I told you.”

Jughead shook his head. “Been dealing with this shit a long time, remember?” He paused, seeing her still worried eyes. Going out on a whim, he closed the distance between their faces, kissing her. He had never initiated something like that with anyone, but he needed it. “I’m okay,” he assured.

“Okay,” Betty whispered, feeling breathless even from such a small kiss. For a boy she still wasn’t used to, he had surely quite the effect on her.

Out of his peripheral vision, the leather clad Serpent saw Kevin sitting in his desk with wide eyes and a dropped open jaw. He was looking at Jughead like he’d die if he made a single movement. It was funny, honestly. “I think your friend is a little scared,” he noticed.

“Kevin!” Betty squealed, forgetting his presence. “Oh, gosh. Uh, sorry, Kev. You know Jughead, right?” She nervously rubbed the back of her neck, knowing she’ll never hear the end of this. “Don’t worry,” she said, noticing his tense state. “Nothing to be scared of.”

Jughead furrowed his brows. “Yes there is,” he corrected. “Don’t forget what I’m capable of, Betty Cooper.”

“You don’t scare me,” Betty countered, crossing her arms. Just from their time together last night, she knew he was quite into the way she didn’t step down from him. It was definitely something different for him to experience.

Jughead stepped closer. “Maybe I should.”

Betty bit her lip, not missing the low tone in his voice that made her feel like putty in his hands. If she could, she’d pounce him right there, lick all around his body… but she couldn’t. “But you don’t,” she grinned mischievously. She didn’t know where this confidence came from when she spoke to him, but she wanted to hold onto it. As he stared at her in amusement, Jughead came closer, until they were leaning on the desk, arm to arm, facing Kevin. “But really, Kev, it’s okay.”

“Wait,” Kevin sputtered. “He just— You— I just saw him kiss you?” Betty nodded, blushing while Jughead just looked at him with a straight face. Kevin looked back and forth at the two of them. “Hm,” he said, holding back all worries in fear of saying something wrong to Jughead. “You look good together,” he said. “And, my lips are sealed. Won’t tell anyone.”

Jughead nodded his head once while Betty smiled. “Thanks,” she said.

“Are you going to Snowball, Jughead?” Kevin asked.

Jughead’s jaw tensed, but he didn’t answer. Betty did, saying, “No, Kev. I’m gonna be there just to work anyway.” Kevin nodded, understanding.

The bell rang then, showing it was time for them to get to sixth period. Just before he could walk out, Betty grabbed onto Jughead’s hand, stopping him. Once he turned to her, she stood on her tippy toes, giving him one last kiss. The boy’s hands delicately cupped her cheeks. “Bye,” she whispered. Jughead grinned in response before walking out to the hallway.

Kevin grabbed onto Betty’s arm, pulling her close to talk so only she’d hear. “Are you a fool?”

“Maybe,” she responded,  _for him._  She smiled to herself.

Kevin studied his best friend’s facial features. She was glowing, yet this was new between her and Jughead. His first thought was rebound, but not anymore, not with the way she looked like she finally found a good thing in her life. “Well, you guys were kinda cute.”

* * *

Everything for the Snowball Dance was set up wonderfully. The theme was ‘snow extravaganza,’ so there was fake snow on the floor with white lights all over the gym. It looked quite beautiful.

Betty stood by the door, watching everyone dance and sing along to the music. She smiled, seeing as everyone seemed to be having a good time. People were laughing and complimenting each other’s dresses. Everyone seemed happy and lighthearted for once.

She saw Archie dancing with two girls. She couldn’t help but wonder if he’d try to ever go after another girl who threatened his pride like she did… she shook the thought off though, moving her eyes to Kevin. Kevin was getting his groove on with a boy that he was sure he’d never met. It made her giggle at how cute it was. Then she saw the Serpents, standing in the corner without their rightful leader, who she wishes would be here. They too, seemed laid back in a huddle of their own.

Sighing, Betty leaned back on the door. Before she even knew what was happening, she was being pulled into the hallway. Letting out a squeal, she turned to see Jughead. “You don’t look like you’re having fun,” he said.

Betty shrugged. “Thought you had stuff to deal with tonight?” Jughead nodded, letting her know he was done. “You’ve been here?” Jughead nodded again. “Should’ve texted me,” she stepped forward, grabbing onto his leather jacket. Jughead grinned, taking in her look, from her shiny golden heels to her light pink dress that hung off the shoulders to her long wavy hair.

“Yes, Principal Weatherbee—” A voice echoed, getting closer with each step. Jughead pulled Betty into the same storage room that he had originally locked Malachi in to avoid the eyes.

They were so close together in that dark room, so close that they could feel each other’s breaths. This proximity was dangerous for them, Betty’s breathing unevened as she let her hands rest under his jacket while his wrapped around her waist. Their bodies were touching, making them shutter at the heat between them. Their eyes scanned each other’s faces. Jughead took in her bright, green eyes and her flawless skin… she was angelic. “You’re beautiful, Betty Cooper.” All of a sudden, like a force pulled them together, their lips clashed. Jughead pushed her against the wall of the small, crammed storage room, kissing her hard and passionately. Neither of them bothered with the mop that fell to the ground.

Betty’s felt her pulse pounding throughout her whole body, following along with the beat of the music that came from the gym. She looped her tongue around with Jughead’s, moaning at the pleasure of the heated kiss. She couldn’t believe that he responds to her like this. It made her heart race. He placed his leg between her legs, involuntarily, yet gratefully hitching her dress up a bit. She let out another moan as she felt his thigh between her legs. She was tingling, needing more.

Jughead moved his lips to her neck, sucking down to her collarbone. Betty knocked his beanie off, grabbing his black curls as a way to keep him close. He ran one of his up her thigh and under the hem of her dress, needing to touch her, to feel her. The other hand rested on her neck, rubbing his thumb along her jawline as he kissed the otherside. She came out of nowhere to him, but she was all he needed.

“Jug,” she breathed out, running her hand under his shirt. The way she said his name sent shiver down his spine. “We’re— in— a closet,” she choked out, having a hard time to speak steadily.

Jughead nodded, bringing his lips back to her. He knew what she was saying, she was right. They were in a closet at school, and they needed to  _stop_. “Fuck,” he let out into her mouth. “Need—”

“I know,” Betty kissed back, bringing her hands back up to clutch his hair. Jughead slowly separated them from each other, grinning as Betty groaned in frustration from the lack of touch.

“Wanna leave?” Jughead asked, only holding onto her hand now, still kissing her after every word. He chuckled at Betty’s eager nod.  

They fixed each other’s appearances, Betty putting Jughead’s beanie back on. They caught their breaths, and then Betty went to open the door. A slower song boomed the area as she went to open it, and Jughead stopped, putting his hands on her shoulders to pull her back. “What?” Betty asked.

“You never got your dance,” he said lowly, wrapping his arms around her from the back, resting over her shoulders. Betty giggled, leaning back into him. She tilted her head back on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Jughead kissed her cheek. They stayed like this for a while, leaned against each other, moving to the music. It was quite romantic actually, slow dancing in the dark like this, and they both could’ve been in this moment forever… or until the song ended.

Betty was dazed, feeling like she was on cloud nine. “Let’s go,” she whispered, intertwining their fingers.

Jughead opened the door first, peeking out to make sure no one was in sight. Once sure the coast was clear, they took off, running until they were to his truck. Betty was laughing gleefully, and so was Jughead. He wasn’t sure he felt happy like this in a long, long time.

Once they got in the truck, they looked at each other, laughing. Betty calmed, staring with warm eyes. “You have a nice smile,” she breathed out, reaching to run her finger along his bottom lip. He kissed her fingers, making her heart flutter.

“Where to, Betty Cooper?”

Betty leaned over, nipping at his neck. She’d never felt this type of lust before. After that makeout session, she needed more. “Your place?”

“Not saying no to that.”

Jughead sped home at a speed he didn’t know his old beat up truck could drive. It was a sixteen minute drive in total, but he made it in ten. Lips on lips, they stumbled into his trailer. Once the door closed behind them, Betty was ripping off his leather jacket and flannel, dropping them to the floor as she kicked her heels off. They were both letting out pleased sounds. “Bed,” she mumbled.

“Mhm,” Jughead swept down, picking her up. She tilted her head back, giggling before clashing their lips  back together as he led them into his bedroom.

Once he sat on the bed with Betty straddling him, they tore each other’s clothes of, taking turns kissing whatever spot of free skin was showing. It was going so fast, but once they were each down to their under garments, they paused. Jughead leaned back, taking in Betty’s whole appearance, while she did the same to him. He was so toned and lean, possibly the most perfect human being she’d ever laid eyes on.

Betty reached out, running her fingers along the Serpent tattoo that was placed on his bicep. It was done very well by the looks of it. She sensed his anxiety over this movement and gave him a reassuring smile. She wanted him to  _know_  she didn’t judge him. The Serpents were practically his whole life, and she couldn’t let that get in the way of things… she wouldn’t.

Jughead trailed his fingers down Betty’s torso, feeling all her perfect curves. She was like nothing he had ever seen before. All he could do was to express what he was feeling was breathlessly whispered, “Mother of fuck,” before kissing her hard.

Betty rolled her hips down, feeling his hardness beneath her, creating much needed friction between them. The sound he made at that was enough to undo her there on the spot, but she held in. He ran his hands up her torso, then reaching around her back to her bra clip. When Betty nodded her approval, Jughead unclipped it and slowly brought his hands around to cup her breasts.

For a while, they stayed making out and feeling each other up. “More, Juggie,” she begged. “Touch me.” Swiftly, Jughead flipped her around to her back so that he was on top of her. He sucked down on her neck, quickly finding the sensitive spot. His hand trailed down her body, fiddling with the hemline of her lace, baby blue panties. “Please.” She bucked her hips forward.

Jughead ruthlessly ripped the lace in half, throwing it to the floor. Betty squealed, but definitely wasn’t complaining. He dipped his hand between her legs, feeling how wet she was. “Betty,” he grumbled hotly at the warmth. She shivered. Jughead found the bundle of nerves around her, rubbing circles in a steady motion. As Betty clutched his hair, he dug two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out while his thumb played with the sensitivity above it. They were each so lost in this intimate action, feeling like they were the only two people in the world.

“Can’t— I’m gonna—” Betty was seeing stars for crying out loud, speaking was just another thing on the list of things she couldn’t do right now. This felt like a real out of body experience; it was surreal to know that someone could make her feel  _this_  good.

Jughead continued with the motion, but moved his lips from her navel to her chest and then to her lips. “Go ‘head,” he urged her to let go in a low voice.

Just that voice. That husky, hot, low tone could send Betty over the edge. With in seconds, she felt herself unravel. Her legs trembled, coming completely undone right on his hand. “Holy shit,” she breathed heavily. After, when he smirked at her and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking the juices off, she said once again, “Holy shit.”

Jughead crawled up the bed, plopping down next to her. He looked at her as her body inflated and deflated, showing she was still panting. “That was fucking hot.” Betty smiled and gleefully laughed at the joy she was feeling. “Hey,” Jughead nudged her, moving closer, waiting for her to turn to him. “You don’t think we’re moving too fast?”

Betty looked at him, staring deep into his ocean eyes. She was nothing if not sure of herself. Betty never doubted her choices or her feelings, and this involves him. “No,” she whispered.  _Maybe for some people, this would be too fast, but for what they felt, it wasn’t. It was magnetic; it was a need, rather than a want._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead spend some extra time together. They get to know each other a little better in this time.

Betty was thankful that she originally told her mother she was sleeping at Kevin’s house after the dance. After the night she had with Jughead, she questioned if she ever wanted to go home again. It was as if they both forgotten who they were, simply becoming one for a night.

Now Betty laid awake in Jughead’s arms as he slept, feeling surprised at how he cuddled with her. It was quite amazing the way she fit in his arms. It was like they were perfect molds for each other’s bodies to fit. Betty thought back to the first night she slept at Archie’s… it was nowhere as amazing as this. With Archie, they didn’t fit.  It was awkward; it felt wrong and unsafe. With Jughead, it was all just so fucking right, so safe and comfortable.

Betty said Jughead start to stir awake. She saw his closed eyes trying to flutter open and his plump, pink lips start to part a bit. She beamed at how adorable it looked. “Good morning,” she said softly.

“G’morning,” Jughead mumbled back, shoving his face in the crook of her neck to keep from actually waking up. It made Betty’s heart swell, seeing as she knew he wasn’t in his normal headspace yet.

Betty looked over Jughead’s shoulder to see that it was only seven o’clock. “Hey,” she poked him.

“Hm?”

“It’s still early. We could miss the crowds at Pop’s,” Betty suggested. Just as she expected, word of food made Jughead’s jump up. “I take that as a yes.”

“Yes,” Jughead said, literally hopping out of the bed to get dressed. “You have no clothes,” he smirked at her, seeing as she was only wearing his t-shirt. She wasn’t going to put on her dress from last night again, so she was in a sort of pickle. When he saw Betty’s shoulders droop down in defeat, he put a finger up. “One sec,” he said, leaning down to kiss her before running out of the bedroom.

Betty sighed, plopping back down on the bed. A minute later, Jughead came back in with a pair of pants. “Ooh, thank you,” she reached out to get them.

“They were my mom’s,” he said, sitting down on the edge of his bed as she pulled them on. “She left them here. They might be a little big on you, but it’s something.” He shrugged, actually seeming a bit embarrassed when speaking of his mother.

Betty warmly grinned at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, making herself a mental note to ask him about his mom  _and his family_  later. “Thank you,” she said again. Jughead nodded, standing up to pull an old, beat up flannel out of his closet for her to put over the t-shirt.

Just as she was about to thank him again for the extra layer, he put a hand to her mouth. “Shh,” he shook his head. “You say that too much,” he repeated for possibly the hundredth time in the past few days. “Ready?”

“Let’s go.” Betty got off the bed, sliding shoes on. When she looked up, Jughead was staring at her amusedly, looking at her up and down. Betty raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Jughead was holding back at laugh at how big his clothing was on her, like it was four sizes too large. It definitely turned him on a little bit though, probably more than it should. He shook his head. “You just look cute,” he said, batting his eyes down. When he peeked back up, Betty was grinning, but biting back her thanks. She linked their arms, leading him out the trailer.

With that, they were on their way. Jughead thankfully gave Betty the extra helmet he had for her to wear on his bike. Once she both of her arms were wrapped tightly around Jughead’s waist, they took off for the diner.

When they got to Pop’s Chock-lit Shoppe, they were lucky to only see one other older couple inside through the windows. Hand in hand, they entered, but not without Jughead making sure to flip to open sign to closed. Betty choked back a laugh at the way he did that, shaking her head.

“Good morning! How are you kids this morning?” Pop greeted with an unmissed enthusiasm as they took the booth in the corner of the dinner.

“We’re good, Pop,” Betty returned the happy smile, responding for them both. “How are you?”

Pop nodded. “You know me. I’m good,” he said kindly. “Regular breakfast orders as usual?” Jughead and Betty both nodded. “It’ll be right up.”

As if on que, once no one else was around, Jughead’s cell phone rang. He tilted his head back, letting out an exasperated sigh. Putting it to his ear, he let out an angry, “What the fuck do you want? It’s seven o’clock in the morning.” He clearly did not like being bothered. Betty watched him though, clearly tensing at whatever was being said. “She wouldn’t come home,” he said solemnly to whoever was on the other line. “Well fucking call her back and tell I’ll call her when I have time.” Then the subject changed, and he let out a grumble. “No one goes into Ghoulie territory without me…  _no one,_ understand?” He paused. “We’re not doing that til something comes up stop being a fucking dumbass. Now goodbye. Leave me alone,” he hung up the phone, shoving it in his pocket.

Betty leaned forward on the table, meticulously studying his features. She was biting back all that she could question him on, instead saying, “All good?”

Jughead’s narrowed his eyes on her, smirking again. “You can ask, Betts,” he said, his voice noticeably softening when speaking to her.

Betty straightened up a bit. “Okay, I’m asking,” she said. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what exactly she was asking. “Anything you’ll answer,” she clarified.

Jughead shuffled a bit, not really knowing how to approach this. He knew he could trust her, so he was just going to let it all out. “Well, my sister called one of my members—”

“You have a sister?” Betty asked, not knowing that. Question one.

Jughead nodded. “Her name’s Jellybean. When my dad was still alive, my mom took her to Toledo. I haven’t seen either of them since… it’s been five— maybe six years now.” He looked at his hands as he spoke, feeling somewhat vulnerable talking about personal matters like this; it wasn’t necessarily normal for him to do this. He was thankful he didn’t have to get into anything about his dad though because  _everyone_  knew how his father died… stabbed in prison, what a nice thing for a fifteen year old child to hear at the time. Jughead gulped. “I, uh, talk to Jellybean every once in a while. That’s why I just got called, she called the Whyte Wyrm instead of my phone.”

Betty reached out, putting her hand over his. She couldn’t imagine not having family to be around. She knew he considered the Serpents his family because as he takes care of them, they take care of him, but still, not having a mother, father, or sister around has to be hard. “I’m sorry you have to go through that, Juggie,” she said softly, the nickname rolling off her tongue. She met his eyes with a weak smile.

Jughead gave the same expression back, shaking his head. “Any other questions?” Betty looked conflicted at that. “Hey,” he twined their hands. “You can ask. I trust you,” he admitted, making her smile.

“The Ghoulie stuff,” Betty started. “What’s that about?”

Jughead looked around, making sure no one else came in, even with the closed sign on view. “Remember how I got a call the other day? The ‘lock him in the basement’ call?” Betty nodded. “And Malachi?” She nodded again. “It’s mostly drugs. Malachi’s selling Jingle Jangle all around Southside, but now he trying to sell it to  _my_  guys and to the Northside. He needs to stay in his own fucking lane, but no. Now with all that, he’s trying to take over the trailer park from me. I’ll be in my grave before that happens,” he muttered, clearly annoyed thinking about it.

“Is, uh— Is dealing with all that stuff dangerous?” Betty looked at him, suddenly very worried. She fiddled with his fingers as she anxiously waited for his reply.

Jughead felt his heart tighten in his chest, a feeling he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. “You know, Betty Cooper… I’m always on top, remember?” He winked, but she still gave him those same eyes. “I’ve never been too hurt with it. I’m always alright,” he brought her hand to his lips, lightly placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“You’re sure?” Betty asked, still picturing all sorts of bad things happening to him, things she never wanted to imagine.

Jughead chuckled, feeling a grateful smile grace his lips. He’d been doing that a lot lately… _smiling._  Of course, his line of work is dangerous, and anything could happen at anytime, but he’s the strongest, the fastest, the smartest, and the sneakiest; there’d have to be something big to take him down. In a very reassuring voice, he said, “I’m sure, Betts.”

“Good, I don’t like seeing you get hurt,” Betty said, reaching out to run her fingers on the bruises that were still there from Malachi. “This is kinda hot though,” she jokingly winked, making Jughead laugh.

Just at that time, Pop came back with a tray of their food and coffee. “My gosh, Miss Betty, this is the first time I’ve seen Jughead smile in years. You must be a miracle worker!” He teased, winking at Jughead, who now bashfully put his head down as he acted like he was fixing his beanie. “It’s nice to see,” Pop said as he finished putting the plates on the table.

“He sure does have a pretty smile, doesn’t he?” Betty grinned, nudging his leg with her foot to make him look up at her. When he did, she looked at him with the biggest heart eyes he’s ever seen.

Pop chuckled. “That he does,” he paused. “Enjoy your breakfast, kiddos.” Betty thanked him before watching him walk back behind the counter.  

“I do  _not_  have a  _pretty_  smile,” Jughead said, sipping his plain, black coffee.

“But you do, Juggie,” Betty smirked.

Jughead rolled his eyes and shook his head, picking up a breakfast potato to throw at her head. She shrieked, making him giggle. “Just drink you sugar water, Betty Cooper,” he said as she poured an extremely unhealthy amount of sugar into her herbal tea.

“It is not just sugar,” Betty countered, taking a big gulp of it. Jughead feigned a grossed out look, wondering how on earth she could drink  _so much_ sugar.

This is what they did all morning then, laughed and teased each other. They let each other know more about themselves, opening up to more personal things that are normally avoided in conversation, yet feeling like it was easy to talk about whatever the subject was with the other. They kissed over and over, thankful for each other’s presence. It was a really nice morning.

* * *

Betty sighed, looking at Kevin, who laid on the other side of her bed. “I don’t know, Kev. He’s so  _soft_  and cute when it’s just the two of us,” she explained, holding her phone to her chest as she waited for Jughead to text her back.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Kevin asked, obviously knowing the answer. When Betty nodded, he added, “But you  _remember_  who he is, correct?”

Betty shifted to sit up against the headboard of her bed. “I do,” she said, pausing. “But it’s like neither of us are anyone when we’re together. He’s not the leader of the Southside Serpents, and I’m not the perfect girl next door. We’re just  _us._  Does that make sense?”

Kevin nodded, starting to feel like maybe it wasn’t unsafe for Betty to be involved with Jughead… maybe it was a way to keep her protected from the assholes of the school. “It’d be like Romeo and Juliet,” he teased.

Betty laughed, “Yeah, just like them. Maybe without the sad ending though.” She smiled at the thought, looking up at her ceiling. “And, my gosh,” she jolted up straight as memories flashed in her mind. “Last night was fucking wild—” Cutting her off was a knocking on the window, making both, her and Kevin jump up. When they turned to look, it was Jughead. Betty hopped of her bed, practically running to open it up.

“Hey, there, Juliet,” Jughead said, climbing through. Kevin and Betty gasped at the usage of _Juliet,_  being as Kevin just made that same connection. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Betty said, stepping forward to grab his leather jacket and kiss him. “What are you doing here?” She smiled up at him, surprisingly not feeling strange that he crawled up a latter and through the window… it was definitely a  _Jughead_  move.

“Wanted to see you,” is all he said, grinning down at her. Jughead felt a bit awkward with Kevin sitting there listening and looking at them, but he figured he’d better get fucking used to it; they’re best friends, practically attached at the hip. He shifted his gaze from Betty’s emerald green eyes to Kevin.

“Be nice,” Betty sternly whispered to the leather clad boy as he looked at her friend.

“Hey,” Jughead forcibly said, using all his might to be kind to someone other than her and Pop.

“Hi,” Kevin responded, still feeling very intimidated by him, as he should. Both boys looked away from each other than, having nothing to say. “Betty, it’s freezing. Close that window,” he shivered.

Just as Betty turned around to do so, Archie’s bedroom light flicked on and there he was. “Wait, a fucking second,” Jughead said, stepping in front of her. “I know you said you’re rooms were across from each other, but that fucking close?” Betty shut the window and the curtains, not yet responding. “Does he look at you?”

“No, Jug,” Betty shook her head. “I close the curtains most of the time.”

“Most of the time?”

“All the time,” Betty said, rolling her eyes at him. “I haven’t seen or talking to him since, alright? I promise,” she said, putting her hands on his chest.

Jughead showed the gun that was secured in waistline of his jeans. “I can kill him,” he  _partially_  joked. Kevin gasped, making Jughead want to laugh. Betty swatted at him, shaking her head. “I’m kidding,” he said, following her to sit on the edge of the bed. “Maybe,” he then added because if little Archibald ever pushed it, he wasn’t going to hold back on beating the living hell out of him.

“You’re not killing him,” Betty said, putting her legs on his lap as she leaned back. To that, Jughead just shrugged, halfway accepting what she was saying. “Kevin, stop looking like you’re about to run for cover… he’s not gonna kill him.”

Kevin cleared his throat. “Have you ever—” Jughead snapped his head to him, giving him a somewhat threatening look. “Right. I’ll shut up.”

Betty whacked Jughead with a pillow. “I told you to be nice,” she laughed when the boy nodded, leaning forward to give her a kiss of apology.

“Man, you must  _really_  like her,” Kevin said, not really being able to hold it back. He was surprised then, when Jughead looked at him in acknowledgment and then back to Betty with the softest and warmest eyes he had ever seen. Honestly, he never thought he’d see that look on anyone.

_They were falling hard, and boy, it was obvious._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead realizes how close he and Betty have gotten. His insecurities come into play, making him push her away. How does she respond?

Jughead laid in his bed alone as he always had done,  _that is until Betty slept over two nights in one weekend._ He wondered how he missed her so much when he saw her only a few hours ago. Maybe it was the way she fit in his arms that he missed, the way she subconsciously cuddled into him, the way her eyes fluttered open in the morning to let the emerald green color shine at him, the way she did everything and anything with such grace, for that matter. Everything he was feeling, everything he was thinking… none of it was like him, it was going against every single fiber of his one-sided, cold hearted self.

These last few days in particular though, Betty had been his saving grace. He was remarkable at hiding what was eating his way inside, always keeping his poker face, but she made it easier. Behind those close eyelids, all he saw was the shed blood of those he’s fought, the dead bodies of his fallen gang members, the tears of mothers finding out what their child signed themselves up for, the bruises that darkened on his friends skin after a long day, the cries and screams that come with loss or battle; it was a sucky lifestyle, but it was  _permanent._ So, in hard times, like these past few days, it was nicely different to have someone with an optimistic outlook on life around, someone whose smile could light up the midnight sky.

Even with all the unwarranted benevolence and joy that Betty Cooper had brought to him, those dark, sad thoughts that rested in his brain were strong enough to overtake him as a whole sometimes. Thinking back to the start of it all,  only fourteen, he was a boy who had no other family than a group of drunken old men to help teach him how to be a man, men who couldn’t stand on two feet for more than an hour without passing out or vomiting from their intoxication. He brought himself up, thinking that he was supposed to be on his own. Being by himself so often, secluded from the outside world, is what made him strongest, after all. It’s what made him rule the Southside with no worries in the world. But, there was a reason he was alone, and it was not so that he could bask in the glory of being King Serpent… it was because it’s what he deserved. After all the unfixable wrongs he had done in his life, he was supposed to be punished. Who would want him? Who would love him? He was born to be a fighter,  _a single cold blooded animal,_ and nothing more.

So, ultimately, as Jughead laid here, tossing back and forth in his navy blue sheets, he covered himself completely as an attempt to drown it all out. This pain and failure he felt was not to be spread. He had to get away. Already, at such an early stage, he was going down, and he couldn’t bring a perfect girl like her down with him. She deserved the world, and Jughead knew he was everything but. He was falling fast, but he had to stop because he wasn’t enough for her.  _Who am I to ever think I should be with her?_

He knew it was all out of nowhere, but he knew what he had to do. There’s no one to blame but himself and his demons.

* * *

Seven days. A whole week since Betty has seen or had a real conversation with Jughead. Well, he had sent her a few texts, but only as short responses to her making sure that he was alive. She was confused, especially after how great their weekend had been, as to why he’d just stop talking to her. She refused to believe that what was there between them was one sided. He was Jughead Jones, after all, and who could say they made him smile? Not many, but her.

For Betty, this type of care that she had for him was also new. Obviously she cared about a lot of people in her life, but this was different. When she and Archie were together, they’d go days with nothing but a hello, and she’d be fine with it. This though,  _with Jughead,_  felt ten times more serious.  _Why was he being so fucking complicated?_

That led her here, sitting in the Blue and Gold office during her lunch period, locking herself away from everyone. In her journal, which was only for her eyes to see, she wrote and wrote and wrote. Poetry… about longing. Stories… about a couple who resembled Romeo and Juliet. Thoughts… about how conflicted she was feeling.  _Who knows,_ she thought. _Maybe one day these dramatic odes will sell._ After all, she needed something to keep her optimism peaked.

As she scribbled her meaningful words down, she didn’t even realize her free hand clenching into a tight fist. The frustration of the emptiness and real emotions she was feeling was rising, prodding at the anxiety she had stored deep inside of her, always threatening to break through. She took deep breaths, easing the knots that were at bay in her stomach.

She couldn’t just let him disappear on her. She would not do something like that… ever.

* * *

“Why so down, darling?” Pop asked curiously, sliding Betty’s strawberry milkshake to her over the counter. He could tell something wasn’t right in the way her eyelids hug and the way her smile seemed dim. The pep was out of her step, very unlike her.

Betty sighed, running a hand through her ponytail. “Pop, have you seen Jughead lately?” She looked up at him, concerned through bloodshot eyes and all. It was clear she wasn’t her preppy self.

Pop frowned. “He’s only been in her once for the past week or so. You haven’t talked to him?” He raised an eyebrow, yet didn’t seem to shocked, which threw Betty off a bit.

“No,” Betty responded glumly, batting her eyes to her milkshake instead of his eyes.

“Honey,” Pop walked around the counter, sliding into the stool next to her. “You want some personal insight on our dear Jughead?” Betty nodded, of course. “He’s had a really hard life, from his family life to his living conditions to where he is now. None of it has been easy for him, and though he’s had the Serpents there with him, he’s always felt alone.” He sighed. “He short-circuits when someone gets too close— especially when he wants that someone to be too close. Do you know what I mean?” He paused, seeing Betty still urging him to go on. “I’m saying this out of my own experience with him. When he was twelve and his mom left, he came here. When he was fourteen, and his dad left, he came here. When he took over the Serpents, he came here. He feels like he doesn’t deserve for someone to care about him, I’ve seen it in the way he speaks of himself. I’ve been the one person he’s talked to, but boy, he tried closing me and this place off completely—”

“He kept coming back because you never gave up on him, huh?” Betty puzzled the pieces together in his head. “He needs assurance… a reminder, correct?”

“Right on the spot, deary,” Pop grinned, tapping his temple. “So, he’ll fight, I’m sure of it, but if he matters to you, don’t quit on him.” He put a hand over hers.

Betty nodded. “He does matter… more than I thought possible,” she said, seeming dazed for a moment. “I’m gonna go find him.” She jumped up out of her stool, slamming a ten dollar bill on the counter. “See ya, Pop! Thanks for the advice!” Betty yelled as she ran out, not noticing Pop’s proud chuckle.

Maybe it was stupid to be in the Southside alone, but here she was, walking by herself in the slushy streets to Sunnyside Trailer Park. It was pouring rain, but she barely noticed. She was lucky that Pop’s Chock-lit Shoppe was right in the middle of the Northside and Southside, which made this walk not too far. Nonetheless, whether it be near or far, rain or shine, Betty Cooper was a determined girl, so she’d be making this journey either way. She  _had_  to do this.

Betty was so lost in her thoughts about not wanting to let Jughead run from what they had that she didn’t even realize that she was directly in front of his doorstep. Sucking in a breath, she climbed the steps and pounded on the door. It took about twenty two seconds until it swung open,  _not that she was counting._  “What?” Jughead shouted in annoyance before taking a drag of his cigarette, not yet realizing it was Betty. When he did, he took the cigarette out of his mouth, his face immediately softening. “Fuck, sorry,” he whispered, taking his beanie off and throwing it on the couch. “Come in. You’ll get a cold. It’s raining,” he rambled, clearly anxious. Betty stood still though, taking in his appearance of darker eye bags and a more deepened frown. If she hadn’t stared at him for so long when he slept, she probably wouldn’t even notice, but she saw it. “Betty, it’s pouring. Come on,” he said.

“Don’t push me away,” Betty said, still standing in the rain. Jughead ducked his head down. “Don’t let it all go,” she spoke sternly.

“Betty—”

“No, listen to me. I’ve been going crazy this past week because I missed you so much,” she exclaimed. “You don’t need to be alone, Jug. I want to  _be_  with you, for God’s sakes. Don’t let it go.  _Don’t_ cut me off,” she insisted, like there was no way she’d let him get away.

Jughead couldn’t lie, she was quite convincing. She was admirably strong-willed, but so was he. He wanted her, there was no denying that, but he wasn’t right for her. Against all his desires, he murmured, “Betty, I’m bad for you.”

“Don’t give me that! I choose that,” Betty said, squinting her eyes through the rain. “I choose who and what is good for me. Jug, you’re the best thing for me. You make me fucking happy,” she explained, using her arms to emphasize what she was trying to say.

“It’s more complicated than that—”

“So tell me you don’t care. Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me you don’t want me. Tell me all of that and I’ll leave. I’ll leave you alone, and that’s that. Just  _tell me._ ” Betty stepped forward. Through her watery eyelashes, there was pleading in her green eyes that was unmistakable.

Jughead was frustrated though, with himself more than anything. “Fuck off, you know damn well that’s not it,” he said with frustration. He was now giving her that same heat she was giving him, stepping forward into the rain. “You’re telling me that you want me? You want this fucking baggage? Do you know the type of shit I do for a living? How I fucking survive?” Jughead spat, pointing at himself. “I’m not someone to be proud of. I’m not someone that someone wants or fucking loves, for that matter. I’m none of the things that you’d find in a guy who could buy you things and take you out in public without people doing doubletakes. I’m not—”

“God, Jughead! I don’t want that stupid,  _perfect_  relationship again. That’s not how it’s supposed to go! You’re supposed to work for the other, not just let it come so easy. It’s supposed to be real.  _This_  is  _real,_  Jug,” she breathed out. “I want you. I want all of it… the good, the bad, the sad, the happy. I just want you.”

Neither of them realized how close they were until his moment. They were only centimeters apart, able to feel the other’s unsteady breathing. They were looking at each other through the lamp that was shining from inside his trailer and the dimmed street light on the other side of the trailer park, still managing to take in every feature of the other.

All of a sudden, Jughead lurched forward, grabbing her face and kissing her as hard as he could. He pushed her up against the thin-wooden fence that surround the steps and porch, lowering his hands to her waist to hoist her up. Betty responded by putting her hands around his jaw, kissing him with as much force as she could. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he brought them back inside the trailer. Their drenched clothing was sticking together, but that wasn’t even a thought in their mind.

Jughead didn’t even make it to the bathroom, he turned into the small kitchenette, slamming her against the cabinets as they their tongues battled for dominance, him ultimately winning. Once she was set on the counter, he brought his hand up to cradle her neck, pulling her closer. Unbuttoning her soaked coat, he pried it off of her, pushing passed the stickiness of the rain. Kiss by kiss, they peeled each other’s upper layers off until they were each topless.

Jughead lifted her back up, sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck. Betty let out a pleased moan as he set her on the bed, biting down her chest until his lips were around her breast while his hand kneaded the other. Betty needed more. She wiped his dripping wet locks off his face, tangling her hands in his knotty hair. “Need to feel you in—“

“Shh,” Jughead shook his head. “We’ll get there. I’m having fun,” he explained, running his tongue along her lips as he reached down to unbutton her jeans. Betty whispered as he pulled them off, using his strength the  peel through the wetness. Once he threw that one the floor, he reached up to rip off her white, lace underwear off. Betty gasped, but gulped at how hot that actually was.

For a moment, he sat back, just taking in her whole naked body. Betty shuttered under his gaze, feeling herself start to blush. Nervously, she bit her lip, meeting his eyes for a moment. Then, he started to take off his own jeans. Betty was panting as he did so, anticipating that it was going to be a great night. When he revealed his hard member, Betty let out a shaky breath. “Juggie,” she moaned just looking at him was overwhelming.

Jughead leaned down, bringing his mouth to her hips, placing hard, sloppy kissing in the dips. He moved his lips to her navel and then to thigh while the other leg was gripped by his large, firm hand. He bit down, marking his territory as he made his way closer to her warmth. Once there, he slid his tongue up her center, feeling how ready she really was for him. Through all of his, Betty’s hands were tangled into his hair, gripping tightly when he made her feel good.

“So fucking beautiful,” Jughead whispered huskily as he climbed up her body to kiss her lips. To that, Betty ran her fingers down his abdomen, feeling each muscle like they were a prized possession. “Ready, baby?”

“Please, Juggie,” Betty begged, batting her eyes up at him. She cradled his cheeks, keeping his at close distance as he sunk into her. Jughead’s thumb rested on her lower lips as her lips parted open in a gasp of pleasure… it was definitely hot. “Oh, my gosh,” she breathed out.

Jughead thrusted in and out, breathing heavily. Their soaked body slapped together, making that and their moans the only sound. He reached up, wiping her wet, blonde hair out of her face. “Look at me,” he said.

As Jughead rocked them back and forth, Betty struggled to keep her composure. Just as she met his eyes, she felt her stomach start to knot. “I can’t hold on any longer,” she mumbled, looking into his stormy blue eyes.

“Hold on, and look at me,” Jughead commanded, running this thumb down the outline of her cheek to linger on her lips. The other hand was on her neck, holding her face up to stay towards him.

The thrusting became harder and faster, making Betty scream. “Juggie.” A few thrusts later, Jughead told her to let go, and they were both coming undone…  _together._

The boy plopped on top of Betty, sweetly kissing her shoulder. He looked up, a silent agreement that he knew he couldn’t run from this. There was too much chemistry between them to run.

“So,” Betty mumbled into Jughead’s shoulder. “What now?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Serpents find out about the relationship between Jughead and Betty. How and when do they find out? And how do they react?

“If he’s not opening the door, just fucking open it yourself, Sweet Pea,” Toni said, not wanting to stand outside in the freezing rain anymore at such an early hour of the day, when it was even colder than usual.

“How do you know it’s not locked?” Sweet Pea countered, crossing his arms as he leaned on the door of the Jones’ trailer. Fangs rolled his eyes at him, chuckling a bit, but Sweet Pea didn’t question it.

“Dumbass,” Joaquin called out. “He hides the key under the doormat… which he’s told you a hundred times.” He stepped forward, getting the key and unlocking the door on his own while the other two made fun of Sweet Pea for his plain stupidity.

All four of them walked into the the small yet somewhat spacious trailer, calling out their leaders name. “Hey, Jughead!” There was no response. “Yo, Jones!” Still nothing. Then, seeing as his truck, bike, and keys were all still here, they figured he was just asleep.

The group of Serpents went to go wake Jughead up, not realizing what they were about to see. When they opened the door, there he was, but not alone. He and a blonde girl were sound asleep, clinging to each other for dear life. May it be added that neither of them were clothed, just hidden under his comforter. Maybe it was creepy for them to be standing at the foot of Jughead’s bed, watching the two sleep, but they couldn’t help it. None of them have ever seen Jughead with a girl, so they were initially shocked, staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

“Ay, I mean, looks like he finally got a nice lay,” Sweet Pea chuckled, feeling proud of his friend. “Looks like a Northsider, but you know, a hookup is a hookup,” he nodded, skimming his eyes over the girl’s bare shoulders.

Toni shook her head as Fangs punched Sweet Pea in the gut. “Sweets, I don’t think this was just a hookup,” she said, taking in the way they were holding each other… it looked like they were very close. She wondered how he’d hide a relationship from them.

“Definitely not just a hookup,” Joaquin said, noticing the same thing as Toni. “Too close to be a hookup.”

“Guys,” Fangs spoke up, making all heads turn to him because he only ever really talked in important situations. “That’s Betty Cooper.” He pointed at the sleeping female as Sweet Pea and Toni gasped, while Joaquin on the other hand had no close who that was.

The noise started to stir Jughead awake. Figuring it was Betty, he nudged her, saying, “Go back to sleep, baby.”

Betty too must’ve been waking up. “I’m sleeping,  _you_  go back to sleep,” she said back. It was clear they were both very unaware of their surroundings, with their eyes still closed and their minds still hazy, but it was enough to make the other four Serpents in the room tense up. “You’re the one making the noise,” Betty then muttered, shoving her nose in the crook of his neck.

“No, I’m not,” Jughead grumbled, shifting his face into the hair.

But just then, as if a switch clicked, Betty and Jughead’s eyes flashed open, looking at each other with confusion. Slowly, they turned their heads to the front of the room, seeing four leather clad people in the room. Betty screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking her legs a bit in fear before retreating under the comforter to cover herself. “What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?” Jughead yelled.

“What? What the fuck?” The others shouted in response, jumping at bit. All the screaming from one party made the other party scream right back.

“Get out! Living room, somewhere! Just get out!” Jughead shouted, waving his arms all around.

Betty’s heart was beating fast from the nerves of four other people seeing her lay naked with someone. She was still letting out a few yells along with the others, not knowing what else to do. Once the door clicked shut, she popped her head out. “What the fuck was that?”

Jughead ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know! I don’t know! What do I do? What do you want me to do?” He was frantic, being very unlike him. This situation was different though, it required someone to freak the fuck out. For the four outside the door, bearing Jughead nervous like this was like being met with a whole new person. Jughead  _never_  wigged out… not even if a gun was aimed at his head.

“You’re asking me? Jug, how did they even get in here? Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh.” Betty hid herself back under the covers in pure embarrassment. Jughead didn’t respond, but instead, flew under the covers with her. “You gotta tell them. What else is there to do? I can’t fucking sneak out through your window, my clothes are still in the dryer. We can’t act like they didn’t see us. What do we do? You gotta tell them. We have to—” She got cut off by his lips on hers.

Jughead’s face suddenly set, looking like his normal self. “We’ll be okay. We’ll tell them,” he said. He put her hand on her cheek, soothingly rubbing back and forth until she calmed down. “I’ll make sure they’re cool with it, okay?”

Betty batted her eyes up at him. “You’re sure?” Jughead nodded. “Okay, get me some clothes,” she said, peeking back up from the covers. Jughead got up, putting on his own boxers before dressing in a tank top and jeans. He slid out of his room then to get Betty’s clothes from the dryer, avoiding the gazes of his Serpents. Unfortunately, the only thing completely dry happened to be her pants so he got those and gave her his t-shirt.

“Ready?” Jughead extended his hand out, which she gratefully took. Her heart was beating as their bare feet padded out into the living room to face the others. When they saw them all sitting there silently, Jughead halted, keeping Betty close to his side. “Before anyone says anything,” he called out, “Joaquin, what are you doing home?”

“Uh, charges on me got dropped,” Joaquin answered, keeping his head down. He knocked a Northsider out about eleven months ago, for rightful reasons, and almost got sent to jail. Now he was back though, facing new surprises.

“And that’s why you’re all here? To tell me you’re back?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hm,” Jughead acknowledged, sitting down and pulling Betty with him. They say silent then, no one saying anything or willing themselves to look up. They were intimidated, of course, but they were also speechless. Jughead was simply waiting for some sort of reaction.

Toni was the first to crack. “Why are you with  _her?_ ” She asked, furrowing her brows. She didn’t like the idea of Northsiders and Southsiders being friendly with each other, let alone sleeping together.

“She’s a townie,” Sweet Pea added, not sounding over judgemental, but noticeable enough.

Jughead cleared his throat. “One,  _her_  name is Betty. Two, none of you are to disrespect her. And  _that_  is a fucking order, do you understand me?” His eyebrows were raised. “She’s able to be trusted. If I trust her, you trust her. Got it?” They nodded.

“Hey, don’t be too hard on them,” Betty whispered, squeezing Jughead’s hand a little tighter. “This is probably weird for them to see, you know?” Jughead grinned at her sweetness, which also caught his friends off guard, and then kissed the side of her head.

Joaquin shrugged. “Well, I like her,” he said, taking into account that she clearly is able to tell him what to do without getting any backlash for it. He figured he’d better treat her as he treats him.

“Just— Jughead— Are you two, like, together?” Toni asked, needing to be sure.

“What’s it fucking look like,” Jughead scoff. Clearly, it was obvious, seeing as they woke up together and were  holding hands and he kissed the side of her head… how more obvious does it get?

Toni nodded. “Just making sure,” she said, really checking Betty out, which did happen to make her slightly uncomfortable. “At least you got a pretty one,” she smirked.

“That you did,” Joaquin said, grinning. When he saw Betty’s bashful blush, he piped, “Don’t worry. I don’t swing your way, hun.” Just then Betty’s cell phone dinged.

**_Kevin Keller (8:09 AM) -_ ** _Ur mom’s calling me. Just dropped off my dad at a scene in Southside. Need me to pick u up before she flips?_

“Oh, shit,” Betty grumbled, not wanting to deal with her mother’s wrath.

“Have him pick you up,” Jughead said, remembering that Betty said her mother was considered to be very temperamental. “I’ll stop by tonight.”

Betty sighed. “Okay,” she whispered. “Want me to ask him who’s getting busted? Make sure it’s no Serpents?”

“No fucking way,” Jughead  shook his head. “I always know when it’s one of mine. And also, you are  _never_  getting involved in this shit. Too dangerous for you. I won’t let you get hurt, got it?” He was giving her his boss voice, but using it in a caring manner for a change.

“I got it,” Betty responded, squeezing his hand. She put her cell phone in her back pocket, saying, “I’m gonna get the rest of my stuff out of the dryer.” She kissed his cheek, going to do what she said.

As Betty left the room, Jughead lit a cigarette, ignoring the heavy stares of his friends. He didn’t really care what they had to say, if he was being honest.  _But_  when Joaquin said, “Jughead’s in loooove,” in a low, taunting whisper, he couldn’t help but tense up. Joaquin had always been observant, and more times than not, he knew what the hell he was talking about. When he was around more, Jughead loved Joaquin’s wit, they always made a great team, but now, in this situation, he silently cursed it.

He wasn’t going to deny the accusation of love though, he really couldn’t. It’s a thought that had been lodged in Jughead’s mind all week. There was no doubt that having not seen her for a whole seven days was taking more of a toll on him than it should’ve. Plus, other than love, how else would he describe what he was feeling? It was more than a simple attraction, it was a force, like there were strings between them, tightening to pull them together. So, as a result of that, he took a drag of his cig, meeting Joaquin’s amused and proud eyes for a moment.

While the other two looked shocked at the fact that Jughead didn’t say anything to what Joaquin said, Fangs spoke up. “Do we have to give her the  _Jughead_  talk?” The quiet boy asked, looking like he was dreading that.  

“No,” Jughead snapped. “ _I_  handle everything, remember? That includes myself.” He paused. “Plus, I already tried running from it. She came back.” And that’s when it clicked in Toni’s head…  _holy shit, he does love her._

For a while then, they just stayed silent, but it was ended by a knocking on the door. When Jughead opened it, Kevin was panting. “Where’s Betty? Holy shit. Her mom’s gonna kill her. She called me four times. Is she coming? Betty—” Kevin cut himself off when he caught the eye of a gorgeous Serpent boy with long, dark locks of hair and pretty, green eyes. “Who is that?” He whispered.

“That’s Joaquin,” Jughead snorted, turning to see who Kevin was talking about to find his friend already checking the Keller boy out. “Anyway, Betty’s changing. She’s coming.” He paused. “Betts, Kev’s here!” He yelled.

“I’m hurrying! Jug, come help me! You threw my stuff all around last night, I can’t find anything!” Betty shrieked, to which Jughead ran to her aid, leaving Kevin alone with his friends.

Sweet Pea snorted. “Sounds kinky,” he whispered to his friends under his breath.

Kevin stood anxiously at the door, not knowing what to do or how to act when being surrounded by four Serpents, especially a hot one like Joaquin. He was tense, that was for sure, as he tried to keep his eyes anywhere but the others in the room. He wished Betty would just hurry up.

All of a sudden then, footsteps came closer to him. “Who are you, preppy?” It was Joaquin.

“Uh… I— I’m Kevin,” he said, hating how he felt his cheeks heat up at the simple introduction. Saving him from this, Betty came out. “Thank you, Lord,” he whispered, reaching for his best friend’s hand. “You  _have_  to call your mother. Let’s go.”

Betty nodded. “Wait,” she stopped. Swiftly, she turned to Jughead, grabbing his cheeks to pull him down for a hard kiss. “See you later?” He nodded. “Okay, bye,” she kissed him once more. “Bye everyone!” She ran out to Kevin’s truck with him then. Maybe it’d be a tough day with her mom, but hey, it was a great night with a very special boy.

* * *

It so happened to turn out that the Serpents who knew of Betty, which included the ones still in school, loved Betty. Little by little that week of school, they all got to know each other better, and it ended up being that they got along really well.

Joaquin signed back up for school so he could get his diploma, and of course, Betty was the one to give him a tour. They talked about Jughead  _and Kevin._  Betty found out that the friendly Serpent thought Kevin Keller was a sight for sore eyes, so she made sure to tell her friend of that. She also found out that Joaquin has never seen Jughead so carefree with anyone, so that made her happy… knowing she was special. Those two were instant friends.

Sweet Pea was just constantly confused, but also very curious. In the class they shared, when asked to pick partners for a project, he called on Betty to partner up with him. Students gasped, giving Betty pitiful looks, wondering why a Serpent would call on her, but she kept her head up and didn’t even glance at a single townie. Still, she was nervous about partnering with him, but it turned out, he just  _really_  wanted some help… and to get to know her a bit better to understand why their leader was with her of all people. As they spoke, he found her to be pretty handy and friendly. There was clearly no judgement for who he was, and he appreciated that.

Fangs caught Betty in the library. He was reserved and quiet, noticeably so, for that matter, but his wonderment was perched just as much as the others. So, when he walked into the library to get a book on how to help him work with animals  _(because it was his turn to have the gang’s dog, Hot Dog)_ , and saw Betty sitting there alone, he sat across from her. She respected his privacy, yet still looked up and gave him a heartwarming smile. The whole free period, they stayed silent, simply reading in each other’s presence.  

Toni met Betty in the Blue and Gold office. She had her camera in tow, seeming determined to get what she wanted. After a bit of awkwardness, she showed Betty the pictures on her camera, asking to be the photographer for the school’s newspaper. By the way the blonde squealed and clapped her hands together, Toni noted that she needed one of these. They seemed to get along pretty well, so they figured it’d be nice to work together.

As the week went on, Betty found it comfortable to talk to them or to sit in a booth next to Jughead with them surrounding them. Once you got to know them, they really weren’t mean people, they were just doing their jobs.

As all of this was going on though, Betty and her new friends didn’t realize that a group of certain, vengeful Northsiders were watching her. What the Northsiders didn’t see though, was Jughead. Because of their schedules in school, Betty only got to see Jughead right in the morning, lunchtime in the Blue and Gold, and after last period. Seeing Betty with the  _other_  Serpents though was creating a stir amongst her old ‘friends,’ or whatever you want to call them…  _what issues could this result in?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie and his crew see Betty walking around with the Serpents, and immediately act on it. The embarrass her in front of the whole school, but they don’t realize who she is actually with. What happens when they do find out about Jughead?

“Come on, guys. Betty Cooper is not equipped to be hanging around with a gang of snakes. Something’s going on here. We have to figure this out,” Veronica said, thinking about all possible circumstances.

Cheryl snorted, rolling her eyes at, what she considered, her friends stupidity. Picking her head up from her girlfriend’s lap, “Jos and I already talked about this,” she started. “Think about it. Little Betty is only seen with those three boys and that girl, who let me tell you is quite hot—” Josie pinched her, cutting her off. “Sorry, sweetie; you said it too,” she winked. “Anyway, back to the point… I think she’s doing them some  _favors_ ,” she indicted something sexual by the way she shimmied her shoulders.

Reggie and Chuck both laughed at that. “You think that ‘perfect’ psycho-bitch is getting it on with the snakes? She ain’t that type of girl,” Reggie laughed.

“She could be,” Archie piped up. “It’s not like she’s a virgin.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he proudly crossed his arms. To that, the boys high-fived him.

Melody shook her head. Being who Betty is, the thought of her sleeping around with all of the Serpent was completely unbelievable, if you really think about it. Still though, she said, “I honestly don’t believe she’s getting around with the Serpents, but—”

“—but what if we still use it against her?” Valerie finished her friend’s sentence. “They are still Serpents after all. We’d have to make sure we don’t get fucking killed, remember?”

“Oh, Val, honey,” Veronica said with a smirk. “We’re taking Betty Cooper down one way or another for thinking she can make a fool out of our precious Archiekins.” She frowned, batting her eyes at him. “Plus, we’re not involving them exactly, and no one has said anything about their dear leader… we should be fine,” she said. “We must do something though.”

“Let’s start now,” Cheryl mischievously grinned, letting out a wicked cackle that which her friends added along with. “I think I know where to get some help.”

* * *

Kevin, Joaquin, and Betty were walking down the hall after lunch. Betty was listening and holding back her laughter while she heard her leather clad friend trying to hit on her best friend. It was cute, but clearly neither of those boys knew how to flirt.

Breaking her distraction though, once they turned into the hallways with her locker in it, she saw a big huddle surrounding her locker, just like the time it was trashed. “Oh, man,” she muttered. “What’d I do now?” She walked forward, pushing through the crowded with her friends behind her to see what it said.

“Oh, my god,” Kevin whispered, looking at the locker.

 _‘GO TO HELL SERPENT SLUT,’_ was written in pigs blood right over her locker. Archie, Reggie, Chuck, Cheryl, and Veronica all stood around it with a smirk on their lips, looking proud as ever. Some people were silently laughing at Betty, while others were looking at the popular crew in disgust. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach at this sight.  _How did anyone know about her and Jughead?_

Joaquin stepped forward, ready to handle business, but Betty put her hand out to stop him. “I got it,” she said shakily. The embarrassment of it all make tears prickle behind her eyes, but she held back. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Betty stepped forward, looking at Archie and no one else. Her hands were clenching hard and tight. “Did I bruise your ego so much that you had to resort to something like this? Let it go, Arch,” she pleaded. This was ridiculous.

“Let what go?” Archie countered. “I’m setting a slut in her place. I mean, come on, Betty. I see you— We see you with these snakes,” he spat. To that, Betty had to hold her friend back again. “You’re whoring around with him,” he pointed at Joaquin.

Then Joaquin raised an eyebrow. “Um, I’m gay.” That went completely ignored by everyone expect Kevin, who giggled a little.

“With Fangs, with Sweet Pea, with Toni,” Archie went on. Betty looked at him and his oh, so faithful sidekicks.  _Holy shit,_  she thought, _they didn’t actually know about Jug._ She could see on their faces that they knew this wasn’t true. She went to turn around, but Archie grabbed her wrist tightly to keep her close, probably leaving imprints.

Now Veronica stepped forward, saying, “It’s fucked up, B. Archiekins is right.”

Before Betty could respond, all of a sudden, Archie was being slammed against the locker. People let out a loud squeal of fear, seeing as it was Jughead Jones doing the deed. “You got the wrong Serpents, you fucking dumbass,” he said, putting the blade of his pocket knife under the redhead’s chin. “Betty’s with me,  _Archiekins,_ not one of them. So if you ever think about laying another hand on her or saying one more disrespectful thing to her, I will not hesitate on burying you six feet under.” He pressed the blade to him, causing a bit of blood to trickle. Once more, he slammed him against the locker, making sure his head got knocked off of it. “Do you understand me?” The way he was staring into Archie’s eyes made the redhead feel like Jughead was burning holes through him.

Archie gulped. He never thought Jughead Jones was involved. If he knew that, he’d never have tried anything against Betty… it was risky enough involving the other gang members. “I-I understand. I understand.”

“Now apologize,” Jughead commanded, grabbing him by the neck and facing him towards Betty.

“I-I’m sorry, Betty. I didn’t— I-I’m sorry. I’m really sorry,” Archie babbled. Jughead looked at Archie’s friends then, waiting for them to say something. He was a menace that no one could escape. Simultaneously, they all frantically apologized. With that, Jughead threw the redhead to the ground. “Oh, fuck,” he whimpered, whipping the blood from his chin.

The Serpents were all surrounding Betty, making sure no one glanced at her funny. When Jughead head toward her, they split. “I had it under control,” she said lowly, looking up at him through batted eyes.

Jughead grabbed her face, saying, “Shut up,” before passionately kissing her for all the students to see. He could see the pain behind her eyes, knowing that no one else could. He then intertwined their fingers, taking her away from the scene. As the two walked away, everyone watched. The sight of a boy on all black and a leather Serpents jacket holding hands with a hitchcock blonde girl in a pastel dress and a pink bomber jacket was strange, especially knowing who it was, but if they were smart, they were going to keep their mouths shut.

Before following behind Jughead and Betty, Toni turned around to push both, Cheryl and Veronica into the wall while Fangs landed a now right hook to Chuck and Joaquin did the same to Reggie. “Never put any of our names in your mouth again, red riding hood,” Sweet Pea snarled, crouching down to lift Archie’s head by his hair. “Or else you and your pals are in for a rude fucking awakening.” When he knew that their point was across, he slammed his head back on the floor and spit on him.

While the Serpents started to walk away, Joaquin waited for Kevin, who chucked both middle fingers at the popular kids before running to Joaquin. “That was fucking awesome!” He giddily laughed, linking arms with the boy like it was meant to be. It was nice knowing his best friend has an army behind her.

Once they were all in the office of the Blue and Gold, sure that no one else was following, Fangs locked the door. Jughead was pacing back and forth. Just like when they found out that he and Betty were together, he was frantic, but maybe worse. They weren’t used to seeing him uncollected, he was always the calm one, who was always more mild and self-controlled, but right now he was raving. So, with tense shoulders, his friends and Kevin watched silently.

Thank God Betty was there because she was the only who had the guts to approach a violent, raging Jughead. The Serpents gave her props for that. “Stop,” she said, following his paces. From what she was seeing, this was bordering some sort of anxiety attack… something she knows from experience  _(if you’d look at her palms)._ “Stop it,” she repeated as he brought his hands up to the rim of his beanie, pulling it down a bit. “You have bigger things to worry about than me right now. You handled it, and I can’t thank you enough, but  _calm down,_  Jug.” She reached for him, spinning him to face her.

“That motherfucker put his fucking hands on you,” Jughead seethed. His breathing was heavy, like he didn’t know what to do other than freak the hell out. “I’ll fucking kill him, Betty. I will—”

Betty shook her head, reaching up to cup his cheeks so she could pull him down to her. “It’s okay. You handled it. You did what no one else would’ve, right? It’s okay,” she insisted, but she saw the wheels still turning in his head. “Listen to me, I’m okay. You have bigger issues. You have bigger priorities. Don’t focus all your energy on this, alright? It’s done. It’s over,” she said softly and convincingly.

To that, Jughead calmed, but there was still something unreadable in his expression. “You’re my number one priority.”

Betty’s brows furrowed. That couldn’t be possible, not with the types of things he had to manage. She couldn’t put her drama onto him. Shaking her head, she whispered, “Juggie—”

“Always,” he unwavered. “You’re my number one priority, and that’s that. It isn’t changing.” Sure, Jughead had a whole gang to run and a whole gang war to deal with, but he  _cared so much_  about Betty. You do what you need to do for the people you love, and even if she didn’t know it yet, he loved her more than anything in the world. He was aware of his Serpents shocked and confused eyes, but he didn’t care. Technically, he wasn’t breaking Serpent law because he’d still do anything for his family, but she was his top interest, and they had to know it.

While it seemed that Joaquin already got the message, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni moved their gazes to each other, suddenly realizing the seriousness of Jughead’s being in this relationship. He was going to do literally  _anything_  and  _everything_  to protect this girl.

* * *

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jughead whispered, kissing the back of Betty’s neck while he spooned her in her bed. Over her waist, his hand rested on her, rubbing soothing circles over his knuckles with his thumb.

Betty sighed, leaning back into him a little more. “Would you please stop saying that?”

“But I am, Betts,” he said sincerely, meaning it full heartedly. “I don’t want you having to put up with any shit.” At that, Betty turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist and lodging one of her legs between his. “I don’t want you hurting.”

Betty shook her head, giving him a weak smile. “It’s okay, Jug,” she whispered. “I got you… isn’t that all I need?” She leaned forward, sweetly placing a kiss on his lips to show her gratitude. The way Jughead was looking at her after that was so serious, like he  _needed_ to say something but it wasn’t coming out of his mouth. His eyes scanned hers and then her nose and then her mouth. “What is it, Jug?”

Jughead bit his tongue, not yet willing himself to speak. He was scared… Jughead was scared of this girl, and there was nothing he could do about it. Building up some courage, he batted his eyes to her lips. “I love you, Betty Cooper,” he admitted in such a low whisper that it was barely audible. Even if she didn’t day it back to him right away, it felt like he could relieve some weight off of his shoulders for finally saying what had been on his mind and in his heart for so long.

Betty was a bit taken aback by this… she didn’t think he’d ever say that to her. It was something she realized she had felt for him, and gosh, was she thankful that he felt the same. The way her heart was beating though was deafening, and the softness of his features were making tears swell up. “Jughead Jones,” she said, bringing her fingers up to wipe a stray curl out of his face. “I love you.” She smiled at saying those three words aloud. Jughead laughed a happy laugh that she mirrored as he leaned forward to kiss her. Then with the clarity he that brings her, the image of pigs blood spread onto her locker flashed in her mind. The only butcher in Riverdale was stationed in the Southside, making her wonder, “Who the hell got that pigs blood?”

Jughead thought about it for a moment, then realizing that truly made no fucking sense. “I have no clue.”

* * *

That night after Jughead left, Betty went to close the curtain. What she saw through the window across from her almost made her fall over. It was Archie’s whole crew of friends, with Jingle Jangle.  _And that’s when it all made sense._ Jingle Jangle from Southside? Pigs blood from Southside? There’s only one person who could be supplying.

Anxiously, as she shut her curtains and pulled out her phone to text Jughead, her bedroom door opened showing her mother with an angry expression. “Elizabeth, have you been seeing a Southside Serpent?”

_Oh, shit._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Alice finding out about her daughter’s boyfriend and Bettyconnecting the dots on finding out who supplied Archie with drugs and pigs blood, Betty is awaken with the criminal in mind to be in her kitchen. She calls Jughead as fast as she can. Will he be able to save the day for the Cooper family?

_“Elizabeth, have you been seeing a Southside Serpent?”_  Alice’s voice wasn’t necessarily judgemental as Betty would expect it to be, but rather concerned.

Betty straightened, setting her phone down for a moment with hers and Jughead’s messages open. “Who told you that?”

“That scoundrel, Archie Andrews told his father, and Fred told me,” Betty’s mother said, crossing her arms as she stepped into the room. “Now tell me, Betty, is that true?” Her eyes were threatening, as if she’d strike or  _do something_ if she found her daughter lying.  

Betty gulped, looking down. “Yes,” is all she could say. What else was she going to say? Tell her mother that she’s been sleeping at Jughead’s trailer when she’s supposed to be at Kevin’s? Tell her she sneaks him up to her room a few times a week because she misses the feeling of his arms around her? She couldn’t do that.

“Do you realize how foolish that is? You’re dating a Serpent? Where is he going to get you in life?” Alice waved her hands all around, emphasizing what she was trying to say. Betty didn’t respond, but she clenched her fists, probably breaking skin. “A snake with either get you dead and in a ditch or right there with him.”

Betty stood up, now angry. “Jughead keeps me safe, Mom,” she said, standing up for her man. “He doesn’t want me in that life, and honestly, everything he does is to keep the Northside and Southside civil. He wouldn’t let me even if I wanted to, for crying out loud. He protects me from _everything,_  including Archie,” she went on.

“What do you  _mean_  by ‘including Archie,’ Elizabeth?” Alice’s brows knitted together like she had a headache from this news of a Serpent being her daughter’s choice of beau.

Betty didn’t know why, but everything she had pent up from Archie and the days where Jughead disappeared on her and her fucking family… it was all coming out. “You really wanna know?” Alice nodded. “Today, he grabbed me so tight that I have a mark on my wrist,” she showed the bruise. “People thought Jughead was going to kill him, and you know what? I knew he wouldn’t because even though he gave him a nice beating, he would never do something like that in front of me. He wants to keep me pure and good,” she said. “When I broke up with Archie and went to walk away after being called all sorts of names? He tried to come after me, but Jughead pushed him back, not letting him lay a finger on me… and that was before we were together.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “So,  _don’t_  act like he’s this bad person, Mom… don’t.”

Alice gulped, surprised by her daughter’s outburst. Betty’s never responded to her like that, so she knew she was really serious about what she was saying. Still though, she didn’t trust the idea of her being with a Serpent… but Betty’s judgement never seemed to fail. “Do you love him?”

“Yes,” Betty breathed. “I am in love with the leader of the Southside Serpents, Mom. I love him and he loves me,” she said, not missing her mother’s gaping jaw after hearing the word,  _‘leader,’_  which was understandable. “And I’m sorry that you can’t control this part of me, but there is absolutely nothing you can do to separate me from him. That is one thing that I will not allow.” The tone in her voice reflected the way Alice normally spoke, showing that she really was her mother’s daughter.

Alice looked at her with the most unreadable expression. When her mother never ended up responding and simply walking out of the room, Betty was more than surprised. Technically, it could be a good thing, but more likely than not, it was bad.

She plopped on her bed, face down, laying there for a few minutes before reaching out to grab her phone.

**_Betty Cooper (11:01 PM) -_ ** _One… my mom found out about us. Two… saw Archie and his clan through the window with Jingle Jangle. Think I’m putting together who supplied them w that and the blood?_

**_Jughead Jones (11:02 PM) -_ ** _Oh, fuck. You ok?_

**_Jughead Jones (11:02 PM) -_ ** _And I’ll try to find stuff out about the Ghoulies meeting w Archie and them, but you stay out of it. Ok?_

**_Betty Cooper (11:03 PM) -_ ** _I’m okay. She didn’t say anything… just walked out of my room after I explained some stuff to her. I’ll talk to u about it tomorrow. Who knows what Mama Coop’s thinking… Lol._

**_Betty Cooper (11:03 PM) -_ ** _Just be careful w all that, alright?_

_**Betty Cooper (11:03 PM) -**  Promise me?_

**_Jughead Jones (11:04 PM) -_ ** _I know. I promise, babe. Always careful. Get some sleep. I love you._

**_Betty Cooper (11:04 PM) -_ ** _Don’t forget to call me in the morning. Goodnight, I love you too._

* * *

“Betty!” A scream came from downstairs. “Elizabeth, wake up!” It was Alice, of course. “A boy’s here. Says he’s your chemistry partner, and he’s here to work on the project with you!”

Betty groggily rubbed her eyes. She let out a yawn, saying, “Okay, Mom. I’m coming!” As she said that, she took into account what her mother was saying.  _Chemistry partner? Chemistry project?_ She didn’t have a chemistry partner, for one. And for two, there was no project due. It made her unusually nervous.

Before changing or brushing her hair or teeth or anything, she tiptoed down the steps, wondering if she could decrypt the voice of whoever was here. “And your name again, please?” Her mother’s voice echoed, clearly acting like she was the best mother in Riverdale, probably offering breakfast and everything.

“Oh, my bad, Mrs. Cooper,” the boy said. “My name is Malachi.”

In that moment, Betty’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She froze, her mind flashes to how she connected the pieces of the drugs and pigs blood that Archie had had come from him himself. She felt  _scared,_  like she had to run out and get away, but her family was home. She couldn’t leave her mother and alone with him. Silently, she thanked the heavens that her sister wasn’t here, because that’d just be another thing to worry about.

Once she was composed she ran to her room, nearly tripping over her pajama pants. She lurched for her phone, calling Jughead. “Come on, pick up,” she whispered to herself as it rang and rang and rang. “Come on, come on, come on.”

All of a sudden, the other line clicked.  _“Morning, babe—”_

“Jug, he’s here. Malachi is here. He’s in my house,” Betty whisper/yelled. She heard Jughead falling off his bed at that, but didn’t bother asking if he was okay. “He’s talking to my mom downstairs. Why— What the fuck is he trying to do?”

Jughead could hear the anxiety in her voice, feeling that same thing in his stomach.  _“I’m coming. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Just don’t do anything that’d make him snap, alright? Actually, stay upstairs—”_

“My family is down there. I can’t just hide,” Betty argued. Her heart was beating at an unhealthy rate.

Jughead gulped, running out to his motorcycle, armory in tow. _“Just be careful. I’m coming.”_ He kept his voice steady, but this was the first time he feared for someone’s life. If he lost her, it’d be fucking over. This boy was Jughead in Ghoulie form, yes, but Malachi was ruthless, never thinking twice about a kill or feeling guilt for a striking. Malachi was worse than him, and he was sure now. Going after someone that he loved was crossing a fucking line.

“Hurry,” Betty practically whimpered, hanging up the phone.

Sucking in a breath, she knotted her hair in a high bun, and started for the stairs. She was actually trembling. This was the guy who wanted to make Riverdale a living hell, who wanted to take Jughead’s home from him, who wanted to ruin everything. He was evil, it was truly undeniable, and Betty had quite the feeling he’d do anything to hurt the Serpents right now… and she was Jughead’s weakness, so it made sense.

As she slowly tiptoed down the steps, hoping to take up some time, she heard his voice. Malachi sounded quite charming, if she was being honest. He seemed like quite the dumbass, but he was certainly more generous… or at least his facade was. He kept thanking ‘Mrs. Cooper’ for everything she did, laughing sweetly at what she had to say… Betty couldn’t help but think,  _Jughead would never will himself to act so fucking fake;_ shows who the better leader is. She was actually quite repulsed by Malachi and his desperate ways.

“Elizabeth!” Alice screeched as soon as she caught sight of her daughter. She gritted her teeth, forcibly smiling while saying, “You didn’t think to change out of your pajamas?” She couldn’t bare seeing her daughter look lazy in front of someone.

Hal shook his head. “Good morning, dear,” he said to his daughter to which she gratefully returned.

Betty returned the forced smile, making note of the gun she sat peeking out of Malachi’s jeans as she walked behind the counter. “It’s alright, Mom. I just wanted to see which chem partner of mine came over,” she said, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. “Hi, Malachi,” she said, leaning on the counter, and making sure her mother and father were behind her. In this moment, she was actually thankful her mother forced her to take sign language classes because she she drank her juice and tried some awkward small talk with Malachi about fucking chemistry, she signed to her mom from behind her back,  _‘Emergency. SOS. Text Keller. Malachi. Ghoulie. Drugs. Gun.’_

“Betty, you do know what project I’m talking about, correct?” Malachi said mischievously. “How we’re subtracting two negatives to make a positive?”

Betty gulped, feeling knots build up in her stomach. She was lucky her mother had a good poker face because Malachi didn’t glance twice when the woman picked up her cell phone. She was starting to sweat, praying for Jughead to get here quick. “Y-yes, of course—” She got cut off by the sound of a motorcycle nearing the house. After seeing Malachi’s smirk, she continued, “I know what you mean.” It came out strong, but she had to force it.

Then Malachi’s hands went under the table, clearly reaching for something. “That’s our other partner. Is it not?” Very slowly, he lifted whatever it was that his hand was on until he heard the motorcycle stop in front of the house. Then, he was pointing a gun directly at Betty. Alice and Hal screamed fearfully, but Betty held them back, instructing that they stay behind her. “I’ll wait until he gets in to start the experiment,” Malachi said.

Seconds later, a leather clad boy with a Serpent embroidered on his back entered with a gun out in front of him. “I’d lower that thing if I was you, Malachi. If you drop yours, I’ll drop mine,” he said, tiptoeing into the room.

“Nah, I’m doing an experiment, Juggie! You know, if I get rid of her, then I get rid of you… I’m who people bow to,” Malachi laughed. His gun was on Betty, his eyes were on Jughead.  

“Coming after the ones I love is fucked up,” Jughead said, ignoring Malachi’s reasoning. “If you even  _try_  to shoot, I’ll end you before you have the chance,” he seethed.

The Ghoulie snorted, watching Jughead try to keep his composure. “That’s where you’re wrong, lover,” he cackled. “I just want to take over. I got those precious townies already. Archie and his pals are quite into the Jingle Jangle. They didn’t even need convincing on the great side effects.” He smiled, seeming as if he was on something himself. No one was this wicked. “So now, it’s time to kill so I can take me reign.”

“What do you want?” Jughead breathed out, only Betty noticing the crack in his voice. “Sunnyside? It’s yours. The Wyrm? Take it,” he said, letting it all out. “But,” he started again.  _“Don’t. Ever. Touch. Betty. Cooper.”_  He noticed Betty silently crying, knowing that she’d never want him giving up his home for her. It broke her heart, hearing him say this.

Now Malachi seemed amused, lowering his gun the slightest bit. “You’d do anything for this chick, huh?” He stood up, keeping aim. “What else would you do for her?” Now he cocked his gun, making Jughead squirm. He tried to move in front of her, but he was scared that any movement he’d make would cause him to shoot.

“I-I’ll strip my own mark! You want me out? I’m out. I’ll fucking cut the snake off myself. Just,  _don’t,_  Malachi… don’t touch her,” he breathed, not caring how pathetic he sounded. “This isn’t her life, man. It’s mine. She’s not supposed to be involved, so if you want to start problems, you start them with me, not Betty or her family.”  His typical anger was flaring back up as he noticed that Malachi’s entertainment was getting the best of him, making the gun lower by the second.

“Wow, boy, umph!” Malachi’s wooed. “You are whipped, dear Forsythe,” he chuckled. “But you see, smarty-pants, to cause an issue with you, is to cause an issue with her. I helped with Archie’s plan yesterday, and well, seeing your reaction is what taught me how to defeat you. My friendly nature does wonders for me, you see… maybe you should learn the skill?” He looked around as he spoke, acting dramatic to get his point across, yet making it easier for Jughead to block Betty from him and get closer to him. “When they all fear you, no one likes you, seeing as you will never stay such a ruler. When they all like you and fear you, as you fear me, you become—” He got cut off when Jughead slammed the gun out of his hand, putting the barrel of his own directly at Malachi’s forehead. “What the fuck?”

“I don’t fear you. You fear me.” He smirked. “And to be the ruler, you need intelligence… something you lack.” He paused, gripping his hand around Malachi’s neck. “And another thing for you to know,” he dipped down to the boy’s ear, “I always win.” He dryly laughed, looking at him head on once again. “Going after the one thing that I’ve ever loved is probably the dumbest decision you have ever made. No one disrespects, Betty Cooper.” He then whispered, only for the Ghoulie to hear, “I’d kill you right now, but I don’t want to make a bad first impression on my girlfriend’s parents.”

Just at that moment, Sheriff Keller and three other cops came running into the house. They started to cuff Jughead first. “No, no! He didn’t do anything!” Betty cried. The officer looked to Alice and Hal, making sure Betty was telling the truth. Being that they just watched him save their daughter, they nodded. Betty let out a shaky breath of relief as the other cop released Jughead and went to focus on Malachi.

Jughead threw his weapon and wallet down on the table, pulling out his license to carry for the police to see. After that, he darted for Betty, gathering her in his arms. It broke his heart seeing her cry. “I’m so sorry, Betty. I’m so sorry,” he choked, kissing the side of her head as they fell to the floor in each other’s arms. “I didn’t want to drag you into this shit. I’m sorry.” Tears were welling up in his eyes now as he imagined a bullet going through Betty’s head. He can’t remember the last time he cried, but he couldn’t hold back now. He felt like he failed her. “I never wanted to put you in danger.”

“It’s not your fault,” Betty whispered over and over again, imprinting it into Jughead’s brain. “It’s Archie. Archie did this. He did this.” She sobbed, knowing that her tears were soaking through his t-shirt. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re my top priority, remember?” Betty nodded. “God, I love you.” Jughead kissed her forehead again, running his hand up and down her back.

Betty nodded, yet again. “I love you too.” They stayed there in each other’s arms for a while, each trying to dry their tears.

Just then, Jughead’s four favorite Serpents and Kevin ran inside. Jughead looked up, releasing his grip around Betty. “Go. I handled it,” he said. The fact that they could still hear worried he had been concerned them. When his Serpents didn’t move, he repeated his words more assertively. “Go.” With that, they scrambled out, mumbling _‘yes, sir’_ and  _‘see ya,’_ as they went.

“Betty, before we leave with him,” Sheriff Keller started. “Are you okay?”

Betty nodded, getting to her feet with the help of Jughead. “Yes. Thank you, Sheriff Keller.”

“And Jones?” He skeptically eyed him, not quite understanding the relation even though it was right in front of him. “You’re good with him here? Don’t need me to escort him out?”

Jughead nearly snapped, but Betty leaned on him, reaching a hand to his mouth to keep him silent. “Yes,  we’re all good,” she said. Jughead was still tense, so she repeated, “All good,” more to him than the policeman. The said their goodbyes and thanks, and then the officers were gone with Malachi in two.

Betty and Jughead silently and slowly turned to her parents, even more tense than before. “I’m Jughead,” the boy said.

“My boyfriend,” Betty added, trying not to look at her mother’s or father’s face. Their silence was quite deafening.

Jughead weakly smiled. “Sorry for the sucky first impression?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead get to know each other’s families. Are they able to survive it? How stressful can it be… or is their relationship accepted?

You’d think a mother who just saw a gun pointed at her daughter would be thanking the heavens that she was saved, but Alice’s gaze was solely fixed on Jughead’s leather. She crossed her arms, angry at what had just went on. After about a minute, she looked to Betty. “Elizabeth, go change. We will talk about this over breakfast at Pop’s.” The girl gave Jughead a sorrowful look before nodding and starting for the stairs. “Come here,” Alice pulled her daughter into a hug. “I was scared for a moment there,” she said, meaning that she was happy her daughter was okay… which made Betty feel a little better about everything.

While Betty went upstairs, Jughead stood awkwardly, folding his hands. He tried to look around the house as a way to distract himself, especially since this was his first time downstairs, but regardless of whatever he was trying, he felt Alice Cooper’s eyes on him, like they were shooting lasers into his skull. He tapped his fingers on his jeans, occupying himself to the highest extent. Instead of thinking about Alice, he just kept thinking,  _oh, what a nice house_ , in repetition.

In her mind, Alice noted the leather, the black jeans, the pocket chain, the beanie, the combat boots, the curly black hair…  pretty much his whole appearance. He was everything opposite of her daughter. But something in the back of her memory kept her mouth shut, something no one knew. Clearing her throat, she turned to her husband. “Hal, do you have anything to say about our daughter’s boyfriend? Or to him?” Jughead’s head whipped around so fast that his beanie nearly fell off.

“Well, he cares about her,” Hal shrugged. From what Betty has told him, Jughead wasn’t surprised by the Cooper’s father’s response. He wasn’t a very good father, never intuned or caring much about his children’s lives, yet always acted the part when needed.

Alice frustratedly groaned. “Jughead, is it?” The boy nodded. “Do you mind putting your gun away?” She pointed to the .40 caliber pistol that laid on the counter.

Jughead’s heart nearly stopped beating. He should’ve done that the second he police left. “Oh, shit— crap! Uh, sorry. Yes, I’ll get it,” he rambled, shoving the now-locked gun into his waistband. “Sorry,” he repeated. Never in his eighteen years of living had he been so intimidated by someone.

Just then, Betty ran down the stairs, looking like she had been rushing. She mouthed an apology to him that he smiled at. “Ready?” She sounded perched up even though Jughead could see that she was not for many reasons. Regardless, they were on their way.

Jughead followed behind the Cooper’s station wagon on his bike, silently cursing each event of the morning. He knew that from Archie’s scandal at school to all of this was putting too much stress on Betty, and he wishes he could take it away. He wishes they could just run away. Life wasn’t that easy though, especially not his. Which then led him to debating going home instead of dealing with the wrath of Alice Cooper… then choosing against it because  _well, Betty,_  of course.

Once they pulled into the parking lot, Jughead noticed that Betty looked more drained than she did when they left. He frowned, wondering what could have been said on the short ride there. Would he find out? Or was it something she was going to let go? He couldn’t help but worry. The way her features were everything opposite of gleeful like always made his chest ache. He sighed, placing a firm hand on her back as they walked to reassure her he was there. To that, she exhaled.

The bell rang as they walked in, and Pop’s cheery voice erupted. “Hal! Alice! Haven’t seen you two in awhile,” he smiled. The he realized Jughead and Betty behind them. “And Betty, Jughead! Hi,” he said, giving Jughead a look that said,  _is everything okay?_  He knew that these two would keep their relationship from her parents until something major happened, so he wondered. When Jughead shrugged and nodded, Pop asked, “Everyone want your regulars?”

“Yes, please.”

The four of them sat in a random booth opposite of where Jughead and Betty are normally on, which felt strange. They sat silently, not knowing how to start conversation. Betty’s hand held Jughead’s under the table, fiddling with his fingers as a way to keep herself at bay.

Eventually as their coffees came along with Betty’s herbal tea, in a monotone voice the girl said, “Well, my past two days kind of sucked.”

Alice then cleared her throat. “I guess it’s time we talk—”

“Let me talk,” Betty interrupted, a serious tone lacing her voice. Jughead’s head turned to her but her gaze stayed on their twined hands. He watched as she took deep breaths, staying silent for a few more moment. “You would’ve done it, Jug.”

“Done what?” He wondered of what she meant. Kill Malachi? Undoubtedly.  _Is that what she meant?_  He’d do anything for her.

Betty gulped, batting her emerald eyes at his cloudy ones. “You would’ve gave Sunnyside and the Wyrm,” she breathed out shakily. “You would’ve stripped yourself of your mark. You would’ve fu— You would’ve left it all behind.” The thought of him doing that pained her because everything he was willing to give up for her was all he ever knew.

Jughead’s whole body turned to her. “Of course, I would have,” he said, furrowing his brows. “And if anything like that happens again, which I’d never allow, I would actually do it.” There was no question in his voice as he spoke. He was so austere and unyielding in what he was swearing on. When he saw the perplexity in her expression, he grabbed both of her hands in his. “Betty, I’d do that all and never look back. I’d do anything to keep you safe.”

“B-but this is your life, Juggie,” Betty responded, tears prickling from behind her eyes. “What would you do without it?”

To that, Jughead smirked, shaking his head. “Become a better person,” he replied lowly, not making eye contact.  _One who’d never put in the situation you were in this morning. One who you’d willingly bring to family dinners._

From the way Betty’s face softened, Jughead knew she got the point. Unable to hold back, because of that oh, so familiar force that pulls them together, Betty through her arms around the boy, hugging him tight. With her face shoved into the crook of his neck, he felt a tear fall down her cheek. “You are the best person I know, Jughead Jones,” she whispered. “I wouldn’t want you any other way. I love  _you_.”

Why Jughead felt like every word that came out of her mouth since they day he met her felt like she was piecing him together, quote by quote, he’d never understand. He was so thankful for her, so undeserving at the same time. He would never let her go, not when he felt such electricity when touching, not when he felt so valued when looking into her eyes. She was his home. “I love you, Betts,” he kissed the bare skin by her temple.

They almost forgot Alice and Hal were there… that is until the woman slammed her coffee mug down on the table to startle them a bit. They unlatched each other, only holding on by their hands now, slowly turning to face her. As if on que to make his time with the Cooper parents even worse, Jughead’s cell phone rang. He let out a string of strangled curse words, saying he’d decline, but Alice and Betty insisted, “Answer it.”

Jughead hesitantly followed the orders, accepting the call. “Hello?” He let the person on the other line speak. He was very aware of everyone’s eyes on him, thankfully knowing that whatever this conversation was going to be about, they wouldn’t hear. “I’m with my girlfriend,” he said. “Yes, I have a girlfriend,” he spat out, making Betty laugh a little. Then he threw his head back, shutting his eyes. “What do you mean you picked her up on the side of the road? You better not be fucking with me right now, Tall Boy.” Betty frowned, wondering what made him tense up like that. “No, take her to the trailer. Stay with her today until I get home later,” he said, picking his head back up. “Yes, that is an order. Don’t ever question me again. You do anything else and I’ll stick Hot Dog on you for two months and take you off the shooting range list. Got it?” He waited for a response. “No, I’ll talk to her later. Call Toni, tell her what’s up. But for God’s sake, Tall Boy, do not call me again unless someone is in jail, missing, or dead,” he said and then hung up the phone.

“You okay?” Betty whispered, seeing his still stiff state. Something made him uncomfortable.

Jughead nodded. “Jelly’s home,” is all he said for Betty to understand. Before she could say anything, he turned to her parents. “I apologize for the interruption.”

Hal shrugged, saying, “Work is work,” as he took a gulp of his coffee. “Gotta do what you gotta do.” Alice scoffed and Betty rolled her eyes, realizing he probably didn’t even know what the hell was going on. In reality, coming from him, work is all he cared about… so at least it was a response.

Alice was next to speak, tracing her fingertips around the edge of her mug in a somehow intimidating manner. “You have a lot of authority, don’t you, Jughead?”

“I do.”

“Betty says you try to keep things civil between the North and South?”

“I do.”

“How?”

Jughead gulped, feeling as if what he was about to say didn’t matter because of the events of the morning, but he figured he’d say it anyway. “I keep people like Malachi on our side of the tracks. I try to keep the drugs and all that away, but sometimes it’s more than me… like what he pulled this morning. It’s more than I’m ready for, but I, no matter what, will handle it.”

Alice studied his face. “People respect you,” she said as a statement, not a question. This felt like a full on interrogation, and it was really fucking nerve racking. “You’re intelligent?”

“Yes, Mom,” Betty cut her off, clearly agitated. “He’s extremely smart… probably smarter than me, if you’re asking for honesty here.” She looked at her mother with annoyed eyes. “Isn’t that enough with the questions?”

“No, Elizabeth,” the woman snapped. “I have more,” she turned to the boy again. “Aren’t you a bit young to be at your  _position_  in your, um,  _line of work_?” Alice asked with her infamous hint of judgement, yet again.

Jughead gulped, acting on his best behavior, answering the questions with honesty and still trying to make himself sound like a suitable human being. “I am.”

“Care to explain?”

“I was heir to the leader, and at fourteen my father died,” Jughead struggled to say. “When I turned sixteen, I was the only one suitable to truly take over. I had the experience, the strength, the willpower, and the wit… more so than even our elders.” He paused, staring her directly in the eyes. “And I am the only one who would honestly do anything for the people closest to me.” He sucked in a breath. “It was my job to take, and there was no turning back.”

Alice exhaled. “Don’t you think it’s dumb to put a teenager in charge? Don’t you think it’s a way of ruining your life before you even have a chance to grow?”

“Mother, enough,” Betty seethed, raging from her mother’s distaste.

Alice was not happy to be interrupted by her daughter for the second time. “Jughead, if you’d give us a moment?” Jughead nodded and excused himself to the restroom. “Elizabeth, if you are going to be spending your free time with someone like this I have to know who he is,” she seethed. “I am your mother.”

“‘Someone like this,’” Betty snorted. “I’d rather you say his name, and not degrade him like he’s some hooligan.” She couldn’t stand the thought of someone making her boyfriend out to be a bad or lowlife type of person. She wished that everyone could see as she did, see how good he really was.

Just at that moment, interrupting yet again, a boy named Trev Brown walked up to the table. “Excuse me? Hi, I just wanted to check up on you, Betty,” he smiled. “After everything that happened with Archie at school and those speculations of you being with a Serpent? Ooph, there must be a lot of your plate. Just wanted to make sure—” He got cut off when a certain boy in a leather jacket and crown beanie tapped him on the shoulder.

“Speculations?” Jughead asked, raising an eyebrow. Betty put her head on the table, holding back a laugh at how possessive her boyfriend was.

As Trev’s head slowly turned to see if the person behind him was who he thought it was, he gulped. Catching Jughead’s eye, he literally yelped. “Sorry… leaving. Bye. S’ya.”

“You weren’t mean,” Betty said, reaching for Jughead’s hand to pull him back into the booth. “He just screamed anyway so good job, honey,” she chuckled, patting him on the knee.

Alice eyed the interaction between Betty and Jughead, seeing the way he gazed at her and grinned when she spoke. It seemed that when he looked at her, she was all that was there. When he wasn’t looking at her, his eyes didn’t actually focus on anything. Alice wasn’t sure if she’s ever seen anything like it,  _but then, she remembered._  Not holding back anymore, she said, “You’re a better man than your father.”

At that, both Jughead and Betty choked on their beverages. “What?” Jughead asked with wonderment.

He was about to open his mouth again, but Betty beat him to the punch. “You knew his father?”

“Elizabeth, if you haven’t realized, I haven’t forbidden you from this relationship, have I?” Alice sighed, meeting her daughter’s eyes with more softness than she had all morning. Betty shifted, but nodded. “Well, that’s because I know what it’s like to be in love with a Serpent.”

Hal snorted. “That she does,” he rolled his eyes. Yet, as he normally did to them, they ignored him.

“I was with your father for many years, Jughead,” Alice continued. “And let me say, from the way your answering my questions and handling this, he was not have the man that you already are.” She looked down, trying to avoid the memory as best as she could.

Betty and Jughead’s jaws dropped, finding Alice’s words completely unbelievable. But then Betty thought,  _Alice Cooper with FP Jones, a Serpent,_ realizing it was the same as everyone thinking,  _Betty Cooper with Jughead Jones,_ the _Serpent._ At the same time, she now felt like she’s never known her mother at all. It was more of a shock than anything else that she could’ve thrown at her. Jughead, on the other hand, was amazed at the idea of his father being with a Northsider. He was so adamant on cursing them for the wealth, both internally and externally, but now he was thinking maybe it was because of Alice… maybe ended badly.

“I understand this is a shock to you, but that’s why I’m allowing this,” Alice repeated. “I’m not sure I trust it yet, but overtime, maybe I will if it’s proven to me.” She looked at Jughead. “Just don’t be your dad. Don’t get her into the gang’s shenanigans. Don’t get her to be your bail out. Don’t drink and put her in harm’s way… even if it’s by accident.” She paused. “Just keep her safe.”

Jughead nodded. “I’ll keep her safe,” he responded as fast as he could, not wanting the opportunity of acceptance to be taken from him. “Thank you, Mrs. Cooper.”

Then, without anything else on the matter, Alice and Hal stood. “Well, now that this is settled… Betty, you’re father and I are going to Greendale for the next four days. No funny business between you two while I’m gone. I expect you for dinner at our house on Wednesday night, Jughead.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Have a good weekend, honey,” Alice leaned over to kiss Betty’s head while Hal put money down for breakfast. “See you in a few days.” With that, they were gone.

Shocked, Betty and Jughead stared at each other. “What the fuck?”

* * *

“Ready to see your sister?” Betty squeezed Jughead’s hand as they stood in front of the door.

“Nope,” Jughead said. “Ready to meet her?” He had just given her a full speech on how different they were, and he wondered if it’s still like that in person. It’d been an awful long time since they’d seen each other. Nodding, Betty weakly smiled. Reaching out, he slowly opened the door.

Before either of them had the chance to look around, a shriek came from the corner of the room. “Jughead!” Jellybean screamed, running at him with her arms wide open. She knew her brother didn’t take hugs, but  _whatever_ , she thought. “I missed you, big brother.”

“I missed you too, Jellybean,” he responded, ignoring the fact that she wanted to solely be called ‘JB’ now. Jughead forcibly laughed throughout the hug. He truly only liked hugging Betty. “Uh, this is my girlfriend,” he introduced the two when the hug separated.

Jellybean screeched again. “You got a girlfriend!” She ran at her, hugging tight. Betty, unlike Jughead, hugged back giggled. “I’m JB.”

“I’m Betty,” she laughed. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“Tall Boy,” Jughead’s voice resurfaced. “Say hello?”

The older man with the long, scruffy hair stepped forward. He was looking at Betty quizzically but knew well enough to not say anything that’d piss Jughead off. “Hello.” He was also confused when Betty smiled and returned the greeting; she was strangely kind for the type he’s used to. “You’re… different.”

Betty nodded, going to Jughead’s side. He put an arm around her shoulders, looking down at her. “Different is good, Tall Boy.” Jughead raises his eyebrows. “You can go. Thanks for keeping an eye on Jelly.” With that, the man was gone. Jughead looked at his sister expectantly. “An explanation on why he found you on the side of the street, please?”

Jellybean explained how their mother had gotten to be too much. She drank, as FP did, and honestly didn’t care much about either of their well beings. So, after a lot of convincing, she got her mother into rehab on low cost right outside of Greendale, which led her on a bus to Riverdale. She said how she’d been trying to get her mom to take her home for awhile now, and this was the only reasonable way to do it.  

For the rest of the day, while Jughead sat around, Betty and Jellybean told each other all about themselves. They got along wonderfully, becoming instant friends. Betty couldn’t help but think the differences between the siblings were hysterical, yet quite heartwarming.

Around dinner, Jellybean insisted on see everyone so Jughead called his four friends over. Surprisingly, Joaquin brought Kevin along, who also instantly hit it off with the Jones girl. It was going to be nice having a new friend in school, and hopefully, even though she was a grade younger, they’d have a few classes together.

For the remainder of the night, Jellybean, Betty, and Toni picked out movies to watch. While Sweet Pea started them, Jughead and Betty snuggled up on one of the couches with Jellybean on the other side. Joaquin and Kevin sat  _extremely_  close on the couch with Toni on the opposite side. Fangs and Sweet Pea sat on the floor to watch, appreciating the extra space to spread out. Overall, it happened to be a great night.

* * *

“Hey,” Jughead nudged his girlfriend. Only moments ago was it that Betty got a call from Sheriff Keller saying that there was no need for questioning… everything was laid out in Ghoulie territory, causing Malachi to be locked up for a minimum of eight years. Also, with the news of Archie and co., they got community service until the next year. It was refreshing, but Jughead needed to be sure of something important. “Even with all the shit that’s gone on the past few days, and all the stress of everyone finding out about us and seeing how they react and stuff,” he babbled, rubbing his hand up and down her bare back. “Are you happy?”

Betty picked her chin up, resting it on his chest. She kissed his sternum, giving him the most heartwarming smile that promised everything he’s ever needed, everything of now and the future. They only needed each other to survive through adversity. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

_And that was all that mattered._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper, the A+ student and perfect girl next door, who had been dating the school’s hottest jock since middle school, winds up with the notorious bad boy, Jughead Jones, the youngest leader of the Southside Serpents. Somehow, stars align for them, making them fall so deep in love, but are they able to maintain a relationship through their differences? How strong are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As people saw them, everyone started to grow accustomed to the relationship between Jughead and Betty, realizing that it was real, honest love that couldn’t be interfered with.

Everyone knew about Jughead and Betty now… literally everyone. They weren’t shy about their relationship either, especially now that they felt free to show each other off and flaunt their feelings around for everyone to see. They’d go to Pop’s or the Bijou at times that they knew other teenagers would be around, not caring who saw them.

Monday morning, since Betty’s parents were still out of town and she was still sleeping at her boyfriend’s, Jughead took her to school on his motorcycle with his small trail of Serpents, including JB, behind them. Like always, Betty squealed and giggled as he drove through the streets of Riverdale, loving each detailed feeling that the speed gave, like the the pressure of wind and the zooming sound in her ears. She felt the vibration of Jughead laughing at her through his back, so she wrapped her arms around him tighter as a way to teasingly shut him up.

They pulled in first, as Jughead always did. He hopped off first, and then assisted his girlfriend who had crazy helmet hair. “Oh, gosh,” Betty tried to soothe it out. “Is it bad? Is it really bad?” She raked through the knots.

“You always look hot to me, baby,” Jughead said, holding back his laughter. Betty simply squealed in response, and that’s when he realized, she’s calmed down with the ‘thank you’s. They were so caught up in such craziness these past few days that he didn’t notice how strong she was, and how it was affecting her in all sorts of ways. He bit his tongue at the sudden realization, holding back a proud smile.  _For real, he was in public… he still had a reputation to maintain._

Betty could tell he was think as she redid her hair. “What is it?” She raised her eyebrows at him, snapping him back into reality.

“Nothing,” Jughead shook his head, taking a box of Marlboros out of his pocket to light one. Just then, his Serpents approached with Kevin running their way. Once everyone was in check, he nodded, acknowledging their presence.

Betty looked up as Jughead wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You smoke a lot, you know,” she said, finally feeling like she had the time to let him know how much she noticed it.

Jughead looked down at her as they walked into the school, not bothering her to put the smoke cigarette out, despite being inside the building.  _Always living by his own rules, that one._  “You want me to stop?”

Betty knew that tone; it was the tone he gave the other day with Malachi, where he was willing to actually just  _give it up_. She felt her heart clench at how much he was willing to do for her. Letting out a breath, she thought for a moment. Sure, the smoking was practically a death trap, but could she imagine the taste of him without the smoke lingering on his lips? Could she imagine the taste of him without that grittiness that it gave him? The answer was no. “I’m not going to tell you to stop… not unless you want to.”

Jughead exhaled gray, cloudy puffs, not caring if it landed on some other the other students. He ducked his head down, hiding his grin for only her to see as he placed a sweet kiss on the side of her head.

They walked towards the hallway with the Serpents lockers, listening to the chattering of the Kevin and the others behind them. That is until Principal Weatherbee exited his office, which is when most of them silence. Betty, of course, smiled brightly. “Good morning, Principal Weatherbee,” she greeted him as she did every school day.

The principal had heard the rumors of his very own favorite students being with the Southsides biggest commander, yet he found it quite hard to believe… even with the intricate details he was hearing about the tussle Jughead put up against Archie. Seeing it was like getting hit with a truck. Suddenly he was worrying for Betty’s future, but he knew he had to keep quiet when the Serpents were involved. Sure, he was an authoritative figure on the Northside, at least amongst the students, but Jughead Jones was superior. Looking at the leather clad group around her, the man forced a smile. “Good morning, Betty,” he muttered, walking by.

Jughead couldn’t help but snicker. She was going to get funny looks like that all day, at least when he was around or when there was mention of him. He slightly pitied her, but at the same time, he was glad she was marked as his so everyone knew not to lay their hands on her. He wondered how Betty was going to handle the looks today, yet he also knew she’d take the high road about it. She does love him after all, and does not feel shameful about it.

Once they got to the Serpents row of locked, but reached for Jellybean. Giving one last smile to her boyfriend, she said, “I’m gonna go give JB her tour. See you at lunch?” Jughead grinned and gave her a small peck on the lips before she and his sister ran off. It was a heartwarming sight to see his two favorite girl’s arm in arm.

The remainder of the morning for Betty, whether it be when she was showing JB the school or simply in class, people would ask her about Malachi, and if she was okay with what happened. Few would ask about Jughead, but when they did, they’d look at her like she was a psychopath for being with him. To that, she’d get very defensive.

When she and her group of friends were about to settle for lunch in the Blue and Gold, she changed her mind. “Let’s eat in the cafeteria today.”

“What?” Toni asked while in the middle of eating her cold pizza.

“The cafeteria,” Betty repeated. “People are pissing me off today so I want to make a point.” She looked at them all expectantly, not wanting any of them to say something else to her.

Jughead stood, gathering his and her stuff. “Alright, let’s go.” He motioned for his Serpents to get up, and of course, they listened to him. Jughead walked next to Betty, who stood with her head high as she entered the lunchroom.

Heads turned to look at them, being as a Serpent never came into the cafeteria. It practically silenced as a whole, but Betty refused to waver. As Jughead kicked Trev Brown out of his table, they sat quietly, making no harm. Slowly, people’s everyone conversations started to pick back up.

Then, striking annoyance, Principal Weatherbee walked over. “Betty, a word, please?”

Betty smiled up at him, yet Jughead saw something in her eyes. “About what, sir?”

Principal Weatherbee cleared his throat. “Uh—I— I want to talk to you about your seating arrangements here in the cafeteria. Don’t you normally eat—”

“May I explain?” Betty swung her feet out and stood, aware of the Serpents eyes on her back. “I, and these six people behind me, have been eating lunch in the Blue and Gold because of my fear of being humiliated by Archie Andrews and his crew…  _along_  with the discrimination that is put against the Southside Serpents, who are just a group of people who are trying to better our town in ways that no one else can.” By that she means with guns, blackmailing, and serious threats, but she’d leave that part out. “You can not forbid any of your students, who have yet to cause issues, from eating in the cafeteria,” Betty said. “So, we will eat here. If there are any problems that are caused by one of  _us,_  then we will leave… go back to eating in the Blue and Gold. I can assure you though, there will be no controversy started by one of us.” She smiled sweetly.

Principal Weatherbee didn’t know how to respond. He coughed uncomfortably. “Um…”

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Betty chipped, sitting back down without looking back. When she heard Principal Weatherbee scurry off, she smirked.

Jughead looked at her with pride. “Told you she was a badass,” Kevin beat Jughead to the punch, whispering in Joaquin’s ear loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jughead’s smirk was really plastered on his face while his members praised his girlfriend. He grabbed her scarlet-tinted face and placed three big smooches on each side of her cheeks. “Fucking amazing,” he whispered only for her to hear, making her giggle.

School went like that then. Someone would glance at Betty sideways, and she’d speak up, standing her ground. Jughead and his Serpents would watch, only stepping in if needed. Jellybean, Betty, and Kev all were connected at the hip, growing to be the best of friends. The unfamiliarity of it all was easy to deal with. Betty and Kevin handled with new glances they’d get with a smile because  _everything was okay._

* * *

Jughead and Betty were in a booth at Pop’s with only Sweet Pea across from them. Betty was laughing at Sweet Pea’s every reaction after tasting his food. He was the only one to every get something different each time he came. Jughead was just watching Betty giggle, feeling his heart flutter at the way her cheeks scrunched up when she laughed or the way her eyes squinted.

All of a sudden though, a small voice coming from behind them broke the moment. “B?” It was Veronica Lodge.

Everyone turned to see her as she hesitantly approached. Jughead tensed up, ready to stand, but Betty’s put her hand on his arm, pulling his back down. “Uh, hey, Ron?”

“C-can we talk?” Veronica asked, avoiding the heavy gazes of Jughead and Sweet Pea by solely looking at Betty.

“Yes,” Betty said. She knew Veronica went to speak alone, but she wasn’t having that. “Why don’t you sit next to Sweets, we’ll talk,” she motioned for her to take the seat. Then she gave Sweet Pea a look that said  _move over now._

Veronica looked like she wanted to run away, but she couldn’t. She flattened down her tight pencil skirt, cleared her throat, and slid into the booth. Betty was looking at her expectantly. “Um, I just wanted to— I wanted to apologize… for everything.” She looked like she wanted to talk more, but she didn’t.

“Okay…” Betty raised her eyebrow. “If you don’t mind me asking, what brought this on, V? You didn’t seem to care while you were— you know.” She shrugged, looking down at her flattened hands instead of clenching them. After that, she grabbed Jughead’s hand under the table, squeezing tightly.

Batting her eyes down guiltily, Veronica gulped. “I’ve just been seeing how this whole friend group is,” she started. “Ever since we started doing community service, everyone’s turning against each other. Some of the things Archie and Cheryl have done to us and to each other is just terrible, not saying we all aren’t involved. It just got me thinking that anything we’re doing to each other… we’ve done worse to you.” Veronica looked up with a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Betty. I was just so mindless, not thinking of how bad this could be hurting you.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, grunting at the fact that she realized this after so long. Betty squeezed his hand again, noticing his state of being ready to jump any second. “Down, boy,” she whispered, lightly teasing to make him feel better. The blond girl looked back at Veronica. “Well, thank you for the apology, V. Hopefully you guys all get back to being on good terms again. I don’t wish Archie or Cheryl’s crazy antics on anyone.” She grinned forcibly.

“Hey,” Veronica snorted. “It’s not like any of us don’t deserve it.” She smiled at Betty, picking up her hand bag again. “So, we’re good? No hard feelings?”

Of course there were still hard feelings, but Betty was willing to forgive. “Yes, V, we’re good,” she nodded.

Veronica squealed, clapping giddily. “Great,” she said. “I am  _totally_ gonna call you for brunch one weekend!” Then she let her eyes accidentally and quickly roam to Jughead. She averted her eyes back to Betty immediately, but leaned over the table, covering the side of her face for only Betty to see. “He’s really into you, isn’t he?” She whispered, knowing he could hear.

Betty grinned, looking at her boyfriend. “Yeah, I’m really into him too,” she said, aware of the fact that Jughead was holding back a grin at that, which made her smile a little wider.

“Good for you, B,” Veronica said genuinely. “Well, I better get home. Smithers is waiting in the car outside. I’m just really glad I got to talk to you.” She paused before getting up to go. “Tootles!” As Betty waved in response, she smiled, still too scared to glance at the two Serpents.  

Jughead turned to his girlfriend, wanting to see what she was about to say. Before she could mention anything, Sweet Pea said, “She’s a rich bitch, but damn is she hot.” That prompted Jughead to reach across the table, lightly smacking him in the side of the head. “I knew you were gonna do that.”

Betty laughed, meeting Jughead’s eyes. “You okay?”

Her lips parted as she released a long breath of, what seemed like, relief. “Yeah, Jug,” she nodded her head. “I’m okay.”

* * *

Tuesday, Betty and Jughead were at the Cooper house eating dinner in the kitchen when the sound of the garage opening roared through the area. “What the hell?” Betty said. “They weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow.” She looked out the window, seeing the station wagon pull into the driveway.

“Need me to go?” Jughead asked, taking a bite out of his chicken. Betty shook her head, because they both knew the Cooper parents had already seen his motorcycle parked outside.

Betty sat down in the seat next to Jughead, waiting for her parents to enter. “Can you believe it? Betty sneaks her boyfriend over when we’re gone. I bet their have sex right now, Hal!” Alice raged as she entered the house. Hal rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation.

“We’re not having sex, Mom,” Betty called out as Jughead laughed… _at least not right now,_ she thought to herself.

Alice’s head whipped to their direction, seeing that they were simply eating dinner. “Oh,” is all she said, eyeing them each back and forth.

“Would you two like some food? I made enough because Juggie eats a lot, but you can have it if you want it… we’ll just go to Pop’s later or something,” Betty explained, pointing to the food that sat atop the stove.

Alice and Hal silently looked to it, going to make themselves a platter. They sat around the table with Jughead and Betty, briefly answering Betty’s questions about their weekend. Jughead just ate and watched Betty.

Eventually, Jughead left, feeling full enough to not need Pop’s. While Betty laid in her bed, writing in her diary, her door peeked open. “Betty?” Alice called out.

“Yeah, Mom?” She closed her journal, setting it in the top drawer of her nightstand.

Alice sat on Betty’s bed, looking at her with warm eyes. “You really care about that Jones boy, don’t you?” _Of course._ “You’re serious about the relationship?”

“Yes, Mother, very,” Betty asked, starting to feel like this was some sort of unwanted intervention.

Alice let out a breath. What she said almost made Betty fall off the bed, that’s how shocked she was. “Then don’t let it go. Hold onto him.” She paused, looking down at her hands.  “I’ve had that type of love with his father, but we were too weak to set our differences aside… especially with the judgement that we got for being together,” she sighed. Betty knew her mother and father loved each other, but had they ever really been  _in_  love was something she always questioned, and Alice knew this, so talking about another man was not hard to explain. “You’re a strong girl, Elizabeth. You can deal with a lot. Unless he does something wrong or you lose your love, don’t let it go because of the differences… not if you love him.”

Betty teared up a bit at that. “I really love him, Mom. I love him so much,” she choked out, wrapping her arms around her mother. It was a way to show that she pitied her mom for losing someone that had once meant so much and to show that she was letting so much go by being with him; all her guards had to be down.

Alice nodded, hugging her daughter back. “I know, sweetie. I know.” She pushed those thoughts of her lost love to the back of her mind, wanting to focus on her daughter. She had to accept this. She had to put trust into her daughter. Betty Cooper was a smart, strong girl, and she was in love.

* * *

Riverdale High had called off school because of snow, so Jughead and Betty decided to spend the day alone in the trailer while Jellybean went to the Whyte Wyrm with Toni. It was always nice having time to themselves; no matter how often they were alone, it felt refreshing.

So here they were, laying in bed in the middle of the day, just looking at each other with soft indie music playing in the background. Jughead trailed his fingertips up Betty’s side profile, feeling every bump and curve of her bone structure. She was so, so beautiful. Betty ran her fingers along Jughead’s Serpent tattoo, taking in the rawness of it. Though he’s had it for years, it was still unfaded and very pronounced, like it truly was supposed to be there.

They loved each other more than either of them thought was possible. Each imperfection, each flaw, each aspect of them, whether it be physical or mental, the other praised it. There was absolutely nothing they’d change about each other. Jughead loved how opposite she seemed from him, as she did with him. They were fools for each other’s love, willing to go above and beyond to prove it. It was something they never wanted to lose.

No matter how hard things could get, or what challenges were thrown at them, they would be okay. Their differences? Didn’t matter. Jughead’s insecurities? Betty fought them. Archie and his crew? Overcome. The threat of Malachi? Defeated. Serpent discrimination in school? Argued with. The Serpents and the Cooper’s finding out about them? Accepted. You could throw a bowling ball at the two of them, and they wouldn’t be knocked down.

Plus, things seemed to be shaping up. Jughead has started to build Betty’s confidence, which ultimately led her to be more respected by her peers. No one messed with her anymore, mostly because of who she had looking out for her, but it helped her mental state. Veronica, who was Archie’s right hand girl, had been making amends with her. Malachi was locked up in jail, unable to cause more issues. Alice was encouraging their relationship, promoting the love that had as a once in a lifetime thing. Jellybean was home and his mom was in rehab, making Jughead worry about two less things. Everything was just working out.

“No matter what, right?” Jughead spoke up, ending the silence with a very soft, sleepy voice. “This is forever type love?” He was only so deep with her, and it was something he grew to like about himself.

“No matter what, babe,” Betty confirmed. “Always.”

The couple shared a soft kiss, a promising one like always, just a bit more intense. For a while again, they simply laid their heads close together on the same pillow, Jughead staring into Betty’s emerald green eyes while she stared into his foggy blue eyes. Everything was held in their gazes. It was an unspoken commitment that didn’t need explaining.

_This was real and true. They’re in love, now and forever._


End file.
